


I Mew You Were Trouble

by Tolstoyevsky



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Bow and Catra make cat puns, Canon-Typical Violence, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Catradora Baby, Chatting & Messaging, Etheria Lore, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, If Etheria had Internet, Karaoke, Leather Jacket Catra, Mild Sexual Content, Other, Sickfic, Spoilers for Season 4, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 23,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tolstoyevsky/pseuds/Tolstoyevsky
Summary: A collection of She-Ra oneshots. Catradora unless otherwise mentioned.1: IMewYou Were Trouble (G) || The Rebellion goes to karaoke.Table of contents is at the start of chapter 1! Newest fic is below:28: The Birthday Party (G) || At her 13th birthday party, Frosta has a conversation with her most unexpected guest. (Gen)





	1. I Mew You Were Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> **1** : I _Mew_ You Were Trouble (G) || The Rebellion goes to karaoke.  
>  **2** : You're Welcome (T) || What if Catra got stuck in the closet with loopy Adora?  
>  **3** : Gotcha (T) || Post-Redemption. Adora chases Catra through the castle, but who's catching whom? Glimmer wishes their flirting didn't cause so much collateral damage. (+ Glow)  
>  **4** : Controlla (M) || Usually, when they’re in bed together, Adora and Catra are an even match. But recently, Adora has wanted something a little different.  
>  **5** : Like One of Your French Girls (T) || Adora asks Catra to pose for her art project.  
>  **6** : The Eyelash (T) || Scorpia is twelve years old when she witnesses her first execution. (Gen)  
>  **7** : Chatroom (G) || Adora and Catra come from very different kingdoms. They meet in an online chatroom.  
>  **8** : Dress (T) || Adora tries to convince Catra to wear a dress to a ball rather than a suit.  
>  **9** : Change (G) || In the midst of battle, Glimmer risks her life to save Adora. (Glimmadora)  
>  **10** : In Her Orbit (G) || People think that Adora and Catra are like sun and moon.  
>  **11** : Catra's Decision (T) || A monologue from corrupted Catra to Adora, about why Catra pulled the switch to open the portal.  
>  **12** : Happy Birthday, Sea Hawk? (G) || Sea Hawk gets ready for his birthday party on the same day that everyone else is busy saving the world. (Seamista)  
>  **13** : Kitten (G) || Adora's and Catra's baby has just learned to crawl, and she is very fast.  
>  **14** : Take A Break (T) || Adora decides that Catra needs a break from work. Her solution? A bubble bath.  
>  **15** : Catching Feelings (T) || Catra catches a cold, and Adora takes care of her.  
>  **16** : The Gift (G) || Catra gives Adora an unusual gift.  
>  **17** : Kitty Love (G) || When they are five years old, Catra decides that she wants to marry Adora.  
>  **18** : A Familiar Face (T) || Catra asks Double Trouble to shapeshift into Adora.  
>  **19** : Truth Hurts (G) || Stuck in one of Horde Prime's holding cells, Glimmer puts herself and Catra under a truth spell. (Gen)  
>  **20** : Darling, You're My Lover (M) || It’s a strange thing, this arrangement they have. (Catrouble)  
>  **21-23** : Ask Me No Questions, I Will Tell You No Lies (G) || Adora has mixed feelings about Catra joining the Rebellion.  
>  **24** : The Hufflepuff (G) || Catra gets sorted into an unexpected Hogwarts house.  
>  **25** : Battle Planning and Board Games (G) || Glimmer and Bow fall asleep together after a long rebellion meeting. (Glow)  
>  **26** : The Slow Dance of Being in Love (T) || Even when they’re alone and don’t have a care in the world, Glimmer asks herself: _Is Mermista happy with me?_ (Glimmermista)  
>  **27** : Not So Lost After All (G) || Perfuma tries not to get lost while visiting Huntara in the Crimson Waste. (Huntfuma)  
>  **28** : The Birthday Party (G) || At her 13th birthday party, Frosta has a conversation with her most unexpected guest. (Gen)

After the war against the Horde is won, the Rebellion celebrates by going to karaoke. 

It’s Perfuma’s idea, of course, because only she could think that collective embarrassment would make for a good bonding activity. Still, she manages to convince everyone to go, and soon enough, they’ve rented out the stage at Bright Moon Karaoke Studios. 

(Because, by now, “the Rebellion” means the Princess Alliance plus Catra, Scorpia and Entrapta; various Plumerians and citizens of Bright Moon; Sea Hawk’s pirate buddies; Adora’s old friends from the Horde; Bow’s dads and all 12 of his siblings; at least a hundred magicats; Entrapta’s sentient robots; the horses Swift Wind freed from Queen Angella’s stables; some dude named Adam; and a literal dragon.) 

Everything starts off normally. 

Netossa and Spinnerella do a duet to “Endless Love.” 

Frosta sings “Let It Go” twice before Glimmer steals the mic away to sing Carly Rae Jepsen. 

Sea Hawk leads the crowd in an absolutely baffling rendition of “Don’t Go Breakin’ My Heart.” (Keep in mind, there are horses and robots and a dragon singing along.) 

Then Bow gets up on stage. 

The open notes of “I Knew You Were Trouble” play through the speakers. Bow’s dancing to the music, and his family cheers from the front row. It’s the best performance of the night. Then he gets to the chorus, points at Catra, and sings, 

“I _mew_ you were trouble when you walked in.” 

The audience is screaming. 

Adora is sitting next to Catra, who has been quiet the whole night, and doesn’t know what to do. The expression on Catra’s face is unreadable. Half amused and half pissed-off, maybe? (The magicats are loving it, though.) 

Bow’s songs ends, and the night goes on. But he keeps coming back for new performances, and every song is rewritten with cat puns. 

“Never Gonna Give _Mew_ Up.” 

“Total Ecli _paws_ Of The Heart.” 

“It’s All Coming Back To Me _Meow_.” 

Adora sighs. Catra hasn’t gotten up to sing yet, and Adora’s been trying to convince her that it would be fun. Hell, even she got up there and sang “What’s Up?” by 4 Non Blondes with that Adam kid, and Adora is tone deaf. But now, the chance of Catra singing looks unlikely. 

Which is why Adora doesn’t know what to expect when finally, Catra gets up and stomps toward the stage. Bow is in the middle of singing “ _Purr_ fect” when Catra snatches the mic away from him with a grin and changes the song. She pretends to shoot an arrow at him and sings, 

“Shot through the heart, and you’re to blame–” 

Before she turns and points to Adora. 

“Darling, _mew_ give love a bad name.” 

By the time Catra gets back to her seat, Adora is kissing her senseless. 

***

It turns out that Catra has the best singing voice in the Rebellion. 

It also turns out that Bow, tech master and premier member of the Etherian Maker Community, is a master matchmaker. Who _mew_?


	2. You're Welcome

Catra has never felt so triumphant before. 

Sure, she’s thousands of miles from the Fright Zone, freezing her tail off in an abandoned outpost in the Northern Reach, with Scorpia talking nonstop and Entrapta typing incessantly on her computer, but that doesn’t matter. 

She finally has Adora within her grasp. 

Catra chuckles to herself, watching her former friend lie unconscious on the floor. Entrapta’s murder-virus worked; it infected She-Ra and turned her berserk. Catra had never seen a single person unleash so much power before, not even Hordak. With a smug smile, she tucks a stray lock of hair behind Adora’s ear and feels the thrill of victory course through her. The Horde doesn’t even need the First Ones tech that Entrapta insists on looking for. They’ve got their superweapon right here. 

Just then, a blast echoes through the walls of the outpost. Catra stands up, drawn into alertness. 

“Go find out what that is,” she tells Scorpia. “I’ll keep an eye on Adora.” 

Scorpia raises a brow. 

“Okay. I’ll just… Go investigate the loud, possibly dangerous thing, while you stay here with this sleeping, non-moving person.” 

She makes a “go on” gesture with her hands, and Scorpia relents with a loud sigh. Catra purses her lips, annoyed. Entrapta’s clacking on the keyboard is getting to her, to say nothing of Scorpia. 

But when she looks back at Adora’s sleeping form, her old friend has disappeared. 

“What?” Catra shrieks. 

Still typing, Entrapta points toward the exit with one of her ponytails. 

“She went that way.” 

Catra growls under her breath and stomps away. Suddenly, this day is no longer looking pretty. 

***

After wandering through the outpost for the past ten minutes, Catra doesn’t even know where she is anymore. She follows the sound of footsteps until she reaches a large storage closet; Adora has to be here. Creeping from box to box, Catra doesn’t make a sound. Any unusual noise, and she could alert Adora, who’s likely looking for a way to escape. 

_Great,_ she thinks. _I had her, and now she’s gone–_

Out of nowhere, a loud crash resounds behind her. Catra whirls around to see Adora rushing toward her, carrying a… Mop? She whacks Catra on the head with it, giggling, and collapses onto the floor. 

“What the–“ Catra rubs her head, hissing. Then she grabs Adora by the collar and lifts her to her feet. “Get up!” 

Adora leans in with a pout, evaluating Catra closely. 

“ _Wow_ ,” she yells, tipping her head back. “ _You_ are _mean_.” 

Catra blinks. Adora’s acting strangely – a side effect of Entrapta’s virus, probably – so the comment shouldn’t bother her, but it does. 

“Well, you’re dumb!” 

Adora shifts her weight from one foot to the other, grinning. 

“Yup. That is the truth,” she admits, before stumbling and collapsing into Catra’s arms. 

Catra’s face turns a furious shade of red. 

“What is wrong with you?” She demands. 

Adora pokes her chest, unperturbed. “What’s wrong with _you_ – whoa,” she marvels, patting the fur along Catra’s neck. “You are soft.” 

“Ugh.” Catra pushes her away, and Adora tumbles to the floor. She drags her off by the wrist. “Come on. We’re getting out of here.” 

Finally getting to the door at the far end of the storage closet, Catra tries to key in the password when Adora leaps onto her back and presses an assortment of random numbers. 

“Boop-boop-boop!” 

“Hey–“ 

“Beep-beep-boop-boop-beep!” 

“Stop!” 

But Adora sneaks under her arm and, weirdly enough, keys in the correct number. 

“Bop-bop-bop-bop-bop!” 

The door to the outside slides open. 

“How did you do that?” She asks Adora, who is now sitting cross-legged on the floor. 

“I typed in your favorite number,” Adora says with a self-satisfied giggle. 

Catra stills. 

“You… Remember my favorite number?” 

Adora nods, as if that should be obvious. 

“I remember everything about you.” 

Catra rolls her eyes and stomps outside. _Like that’s true._ Then she sees the huge purple worm outside and freezes. That must have been the source of the blast outside. But what is it? She’s not sticking around to find out. Just as Catra turns around, Adora leaps outside, laughing loudly and trying to catch snow on her tongue. The monster notices them and begins to carve a path through the ice toward them. 

“Oh, no–“ 

Catra grabs Adora’s hand and pulls her back into the building, swiftly closing the door behind them. 

“Change of plans,” she says, breathing heavily. “We’re staying inside.” 

“Yay! Girls’ night in!” Adora cheers. “Thank you, Catra!” 

“You’re welcome,” Catra deadpans. 

***

How did this end up happening? Catra stands in front of the closet door, trying to think of a way to come out without attracting the monster’s attention. Meanwhile, Adora is tucked under her arm, smiling serenely. 

“I can’t believe I’m stuck in a closet here with you,” Catra grumbles. “I should be heading back to the Fright Zone right now. Why do you always have to get in my way?” 

“’M not in your way,” Adora says, even as she stumbles to her feet and literally stands in front of Catra, arms crossed. “You… Are in your own way.” 

She flops down onto a nearby storage container with a smile. 

“You’re so annoying,” Catra snaps, striding toward her. “Do you even know what you’re saying? And why are you acting so weird? I was right; you’ve gone brain-damaged.” 

Adora narrows her eyes, as though she were seeing Catra for the first time. 

“Catra,” she murmurs, before slinging her arms around her. “Why don’t you like me anymore?” 

“You really want to get into this?” 

“You know, you’re a good person,” Adora murmurs, stroking her arm. “And I like you.” 

Catra shifts uncomfortably in her hold. As she sits down, she feels tears prick at the corners of her eyes, and she curses the Northern Reach, Adora, herself, _everything_ , for putting her in this situation. 

“Why’re you crying, Catra?” 

She flips around, angrier than Adora has ever seen her. 

“Because I’m not a good person! I tried to kill you! I wanted you gone!” 

Adora, her gaze soft and unaffected, rests a hand on top of Catra’s. 

“Why?” 

“Because – you’ve always been better than me at everything. You held me back. And now that you’ve left the Horde, guess what? I’m in charge. Even Shadow Weaver has to obey me.” 

“Shadow Weaver, _she’s_ mean.” 

“Yeah, she is. But she can’t hurt me anymore. When you were around, I always had to take the fall for you, to protect you. Now, you’re out of my life and hers.” She pulls her hand away from Adora, wiping the tears from her eyes. “And between me and Shadow Weaver, Hordak sees which one of us is really valuable to him.” 

Adora nods. 

“’M happy for you, Catra.” 

“Stop saying things like that! Why would you be happy for me?” 

Adora chuckles and wraps her arms around her. _Not this again,_ Catra thinks, trying to wriggle out of her grip. 

“’Cause you’re my most important person.” 

She feels the tears return to her eyes. 

“What?” 

“You’re my best, best friend.” 

Catra gives up and sobs into her elbow. 

“It’s okay,” Adora says, patting her shoulder. “I’m here, so nothing bad can happen, right? We promised.” 

“You broke that promise, Adora! You left me behind in the Fright Zone! With Shadow Weaver!” 

“Do you hate me?” Adora collapses onto her shoulder, too close for comfort. Catra says nothing, just makes a hesitant noise in the back of her throat. Adora has always been too persistent. “Didn’t wanna… Hurt you, Catra.” 

“Yeah, well, you did! You’ve _been_ hurting me since the moment we met!” 

Adora tilts her head, not seeming to understand. 

“No matter what I do, I can’t get rid of you! I think about you all the time – what you’re doing, who you’re with, how to get to you–” 

Suddenly, Adora grins, as if an idea has occurred to her. 

“Silly Catra. That’s not hate. It’s love.” 

“What?” Asks Catra, staring at her. 

Adora nods, more self-assuredly. But she still has that dazed look in her eye, so Catra doesn’t feel like she can trust anything she says. “You’re always in my head,” Adora mumbles. “Pushing my buttons.” She casts a gaze back at the panel near the door. “Heh. Buttons. But I can never… Find the right ones to press.” 

Catra’s ears quirk up, perplexed. 

“I don’t love you.” 

“You do.” Adora pokes her nose as if it were a button, and Catra’s face burns. 

“Hey, quit it! That’s annoying!” 

Adora sighs dramatically, falling into her lap and shutting her eyes. 

“Well, I love you, Catra. No matter what you do.” 

“Why would you say that?” She whispers. 

“’Cause I remember the… Real you.” 

Catra loses her train of thought. In her lap, Adora has fallen asleep again. 

That’s when Scorpia bursts into the closet, yelling about some big bug, and everything goes to hell. 

***

After the Northern Reach, Catra doesn’t see Adora again for a long time. When she does, it’s in the midst of battle. She-Ra is fighting off a Horde army on the edge of Plumeria with Sparkles and Bow. Catra watches her from the forest, noticing that Adora seems tired, spent. In former circumstances, she would have taken advantage of this opportunity. 

But Catra is in a different place, now. She’s not fighting for the Horde. Instead, she’s surrounded by her people, the Magicats. Hidden under the shade of the blossom trees, they await her command. 

“Move in,” she shouts. 

They flood the battlefield, rushing toward the Horde soldiers. Startled, Adora whirls around. She takes a step back, sword held aloft, because she doesn’t seem to realize that Catra’s left the Horde. That’s when a soldier comes up behind her. Adora doesn’t see him, but Catra does, and she takes him down with a well-placed punch. 

Adora gasps. Now, she can see; Catra’s not wearing the insignia of the Horde anymore. She’s dressed in dark purple, which makes her red headpiece stand out. From where she’s standing, it looks a little like a crown. 

“Catra…?” 

Catra nods slowly. Glimmer and Bow stalk toward her, but Adora lifts a hand, pausing. Around them, the Magicats have done their work. They gather a little ways behind Catra, watching She-Ra curiously. 

Adora, perhaps, is starting to understand. She smiles and extends a hand to Catra, tentative. 

“Thank you.” 

Catra reaches for it, and now she is sure: she has never felt this triumphant before. 

“You’re welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Queermindsthink on Tumblr.


	3. Gotcha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recycledraccoon on Tumblr requested a fic about playful Catradora, and I loved the prompt:
> 
> "Post-Redemption Catra getting Adora riled up and then BOOKING it through the castle and surrounding area, until finally Adora's caught her and they go down in a sprawling tangle of limbs and laughter and kisses. The rest of the Princess Alliance just wished their flirting didn't cause so much collateral damage. (Though this IS a step up from flirting-via-violence, so what can ya do?)"

This is an epic moment for a first kiss. 

Glimmer doesn’t know much about kissing, but she’s more than a little familiar with epic moments, and this? This is it, she thinks, as she moves toward Bow. They have never been closer than they are now, post-Rebellion, best friends who fought by each other’s sides for years and freed Etheria from the Horde. After the peace talks, Alliance meetings, and rehabilitation efforts, this is the first opportunity for privacy that Glimmer and Bow have had in weeks. Sitting in his lap with her arms around his neck, her lips mere inches from his, things just feel right. He’s got her; she’s got him- 

Then they hear a resounding thud from upstairs. 

“Huh?” Bow tilts his head back, as if he could see through the ceiling to tell what’s going on. “Is it happening again?” 

A high-pitched crash answers his question, and Glimmer looks up, growling. Hell, she’s going to kill them. 

“ _Adora_!” 

On the upper floor of the castle, Catra dives under the nearest table and swings her tail playfully at her pursuer. It’s a come-hither movement, an invitation for Adora to chase her. Adora lunges to grab her legs, but her hands capture only air. Catra is, as always, too quick. 

“You’re so slow! Jeez, this isn’t much of a workout.” 

“I wasn’t aware it was supposed to be one-” 

“Aww, has the mighty She-Ra lost her touch? Catch me if you can!” 

Catra swings through the doorway. On her way out, she bumps into a vase that crashes to the floor. Adora sighs, but continues following Catra. No amount of lecturing from Glimmer could offset her need- no, her hunger- to catch the girl who’s already far ahead of her. 

“Catra, you’re too fast!” Adora yells. 

“That’s what she said!” 

Oh, for Grayskull’s sake. Adora is sorely tempted to turn into She-Ra and cut the chase short, but she wants to win it on her own terms. Besides, if she’s being honest, there’s no guarantee that She-Ra could capture Catra any easier than Adora could. During the war, it was always Catra holding her prisoner. Adora didn’t realize until much later that they had both been prisoners- of the Horde, of each others’ hearts, of their own foolish pride- for years. These playful battles are their way of dispelling that tension, the ache in their muscles to pin the other to the ground and say, “I won.” 

But along the way, that urge has turned into something else. Now, when Adora finally tackles Catra in the field outside the castle, she peppers her cheek with kisses. When Catra giggles and curls her tail around Adora’s waist, there’s no trick behind it. 

“You caught me,” Catra says, gently lifting her arms to let Adora pin them. But Adora blushes and stammers out a reply. 

“I think you caught me too.” 

And if all Glimmer does is cast a knowing smile from her third-floor window, shake her head, and close the curtains, then that’s because she knows what it’s like to get someone, and be gotten at the same time.


	4. Controlla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title is from the Drake song. Listen to Sofia Karlberg's [cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CrKhnP77uPU); it's great!  
> M for sexual situations. Adora and Catra are both 18+.

Usually, when they’re in bed together, Adora and Catra are an even match. They take turns holding and loving each other, and that balance is what keeps them content. Like two halves, they fit together in more ways than one. Thanks to their old fighting days, their kisses and touches still have the whiff of a challenge, like they’re trying to one-up each other. For the most part, they work through that, making up for the time they lost in battle by giving each other affection. There’s no instability between them, because they try hard to not create any reason for it. 

But recently, Adora has wanted something a little different. 

As She-Ra, Adora feels power ripple through her every vein. She is almost always in control, and she’s gotten used to that feeling of bending the world to her will. But sometimes, in her most private moments, Adora is struck by a longing to be controlled. Not absolute surrender, but something more equal, where she gives someone else permission to use her, and she has the permission to fall apart. 

Only Catra can do that for her. 

“Are you sure about this?” 

Adora nods, watching hungrily as Catra climbs into her lap, one leg on either side of her thigh. 

“Yeah,” she breathes. “Do whatever you want to me.” 

Catra rests a finger between her lips, pondering the situation. But Adora doesn’t want her to think; she wants Catra to grind down on her thigh and use Adora for her pleasure. 

“I don’t know, Adora. This seems kind of one-sided. What are you getting out of this?” 

Adora sits up, her breath heavy against Catra’s ear when she finally speaks. 

“I get to see you make a wreck of yourself. And I get to be wrecked.” 

Catra smirks. She wraps her arms around Adora’s neck, mouth hovering just inches from hers. 

“And who says that would happen? Maybe I’ll get _bored_ ,” Catra muses. “Since you aren’t giving me any help.” 

“Please, like you need it. How many times have you touched yourself,” she asks in a low voice, “while thinking of me?” 

“ _Adora_ ,” Catra gasps, shifting slightly against her leg. Catra leans in, propping up her arms on the bed, and Adora lets her body fall against the mattress. “You have a filthy mouth. Besides, I thought this was about letting _me_ doing what I want with you. Stop rushing me.” 

Rolling her eyes, Adora purses her lips and waits. 

“Oh, hang on, I want water–“ 

“ _Catra_ ,” Adora whines. 

“What? I’m serious,” she says, a little too insistently. Catra gets up to grab a water bottle, and Adora watches the sway of her hips with a longing glance. She takes a sip, and it’s Adora who swallows. 

“Actually, I want water, too,” she admits. Catra smiles and settles back into her lap, lifting the bottle to Adora’s lips. 

“Then would you say you’re thirsty?” 

Adora almost chokes on the first gulp. 

“S-stars, Catra – are you trying to kill me?” She laughs. 

Catra sets the water down on the nightstand and shakes her head. Her ears shift forward, and she offers a playful smile. 

“Only a little death,” she murmurs. Catra drags her fingers down Adora’s chest, to places unseen. “The kind you like.” 

A sigh leaves Adora’s lips and drifts slowly through the air. But Catra’s hand is gone as soon as it arrives, and Adora lets out a whine they both know well. 

“So,” Catra says, using both hands to pin Adora’s wrists above her head, “If I didn’t touch you at all, and only made you do what I wanted, you’d be okay with that.” 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Adora says, all in a single gasp. 

Catra can’t stifle her laughter in time, and she ends up giggling into the crook of Adora’s neck. Adora puffs her cheeks out and shakes her head, but there’s no exasperation in it, only fondness. 

“Really, Adora, you’re so transparent,” Catra whispers, pressing soft kisses along her jaw. “I’ll do it. You know I’d do anything for you. But I want to make you feel good, too.” 

Smiling, Adora brushes the tips of her fingers across Catra’s own. 

“This would make me feel good. I just… Don’t want to think about my own strength for a while.” 

Catra’s eyes widen, and Adora knows she’s realized something. Gently, she lets go of Adora’s wrists, sitting in her lap and evaluating the look on her face. 

“You’re tired of feeling like She-Ra,” she murmurs. 

Well, there it is. Catra’s hit the nail on the head. Adora nods, her gaze falling off to the side. 

“I know I am She-Ra, so I can’t just avoid her, but it’s so much pressure to be her.” 

“You’re not her right now,” Catra points out. 

“No, but she’s there in the back of my mind,” says Adora. “Like a little voice saying, “You don’t know your own strength. Careful, or it’ll get away from you.”” 

Catra smirks and cups her cheek, leaning down to capture Adora’s mouth in a long, slow kiss. 

“You’re not going to hurt me, babe. I’m tough. Besides, we’ve slept together plenty of times, and I’ve never felt worried.” 

“That’s… Not it. I just need to let go,” she sighs. “Not think about what I’m doing all the time.” 

“You mean, you want to be lazy and let me do all the work.” 

“What?” Adora’s eyes widen. “Catra–“ 

She bursts out laughing, tipping her head back, and Adora feels a knot twist pleasantly in the pit of her stomach. 

“I’m messing with you.” 

“Mh,” Adora says, by way of acknowledgement. 

“I get it,” Catra continues, curling her tail around one of Adora’s legs. “You want me to control you. Take what I want, so you don’t have to worry about what you’re doing for once. Is that right, sweetheart?” 

Adora bites her lip, nodding, because _yes, that’s it_ , and she is so grateful that Catra understands, that she doesn’t think it’s unnecessary or stupid. 

“Okay,” Catra says, getting down on her knees. 

“What are you doing?” Adora asks. She tries to get up, but Catra stops her with an outstretched hand. 

“This is what I want,” she breathes. “You don’t have to do anything. Just lie still. Let me have my way with you. I’ll use you plenty, but first – yes?” 

“Yes,” Adora says, her voice ragged. She bites her lip, lets Catra spread her legs apart, and loses control. 

And she knows that when Catra takes care of herself, she takes care of Adora, too.


	5. Like One of Your French Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little drabble about Adora and Catra as college art students, for Amoremista on Tumblr.

“Hey Adora, draw me like one of your French girls.” 

Adora tucked her brush behind one ear, craned her neck around her easel, and smiled. There was her girlfriend, lounging on the couch in high-waisted jeans and a t-shirt that read, “Da Vinci was gay. Change my mind.” Catra bit her lip playfully and struck a pose, drawing a sigh from Adora. 

“You know it’s not that kind of painting,” she said. “It’s a study for my Modern Styles class. Professor Castaspella wants us to focus on colors and contrast. The best works will earn a spot in the student showcase at the end of the semester.” 

“And you’re going to paint my ugly mug for Castaspella?” Catra raised a brow. “She hates me.” 

“Only because you barged into her office to complain about how modern art isn’t worth shit,” Adora observed. “And dropped her class.” 

Catra flashed her a rock-‘n-roll sign. 

“Best decision ever. You can’t beat the classics.” 

Adora turned back to the canvas, outlining Catra’s face with a few brushstrokes. 

“Is that why you’re wearing your "Da Vinci is gay” shirt?“ She mused. 

"Yup. Be sure to get my good side, the one that says "gay” in all caps.“ 

"I thought every side was your good side,” Adora said. 

A few seconds of silence. Then a soft chuckle from Catra as Adora felt a balled-up t-shirt hit her in the face. 

“Catra! What the-” 

“You said every side’s my good side, right?” She smirked, settling back into a comfortable pose on the couch. “Trust your intuition. I’ll draw you like one of _my_ French girls later.” 

Adora blushed, gave her a weak thumbs-up, and disappeared behind her canvas.


	6. The Eyelash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Scorpia’s birthday. It’s a character study and an exploration of what it’s like to live under totalitarianism. TW for canon-typical violence.
> 
> Happy birthday, Scorpia; I love you; please escape the Horde <3

Scorpia is twelve years old when she witnesses her first execution. 

What she first notices is that it’s a clear morning. For the Fright Zone, that is uncommon; on most days, smog hangs over the city, and she can hardly see the sun. But today, the sky is blue and endless, like the eyes of the desert foxes that prowl through the Crimson Waste at night. Under the white-hot gaze of the sun, Scorpia feels watched. She stands quietly, one of thousands waiting in the central square of the main compound. Facing a large platform, the crowd is flanked on all sides by the Horde army. As she waits for the execution to begin, Scorpia wonders if the people around her have the same feeling. 

When Lord Hordak emerges from the compound, the army lets out a loud roar. Scorpia steps closer to her mother and father, who gaze ahead with impassive stares. Behind closed doors, they are lively and cheerful scorpionfolk. But when they go outside, they become taciturn, as though they were wearing an exoskeleton of silence. Scorpia doesn’t quite understand why, but she knows that she must do the same. 

Hordak lifts his hand, and all is quiet. The curtain behind him parts to reveal the sorceress, Shadow Weaver, who is leading the criminal forward. He is not someone Scorpia knows. The man is a Force Captain, one of Hordak’s own, who crash-landed on Etheria with the rest of the Horde some fifteen-odd years ago. She thinks his name is Arlis, but she isn’t sure. Head bowed, the criminal stands before the crowd. Jeers erupt from the Horde soldiers, and Scorpia hears certain words that her parents had told her she must never say. 

_Traitor. Pathetic. Useless._

“But what do those words mean?” Scorpia had asked her parents, when she was a little girl. 

“It doesn’t matter. If you say them, then someone will get hurt. So you must never speak them.” 

Scorpia, obedient, had complied and never spoken the forbidden words. She has since learned what it means to be a traitor, a pathetic and useless person. It means that you’ve been disloyal to the Horde, that you’ve gone against your purpose. Now, Scorpia hears those words all around her, and she wants to shout at the crowd, _No, don’t say that!_

In his sharp voice, Hordak announces that the officer onstage is guilty of passing Horde secrets to the Rebellion. A crime punished by death. The massive screens on either side of the stage show a close-up of his face, and Scorpia furrows her brow. She doesn’t know what a traitor looks like, exactly, but she wouldn’t have imagined this man as one. He has a soft, furred face, large ears and a curve to his lips that resembles a gentle smile. His eyelashes, she notices, are very long. 

“This traitor’s punishment shall serve as a lesson to everyone,” Hordak shouts. “The Horde has no place for those who break the ranks of order. We seek to bring balance to Etheria! All must do their part. And mercy, in these trying times, can only go so far.” 

Hordak nods to Shadow Weaver. The sorceress curls her fingers into a tight ball, and a red electric field forms around the man’s body. Scorpia winces– 

–And feels a hand on her shoulder, steadying her. It’s her mother, who is still facing forward with a steely gaze. Scorpia’s gaze flicks toward her, questioning, but she takes a deep breath and returns her eyes to the scene. 

Shadow Weaver draws a symbol in the air. _A spell_ , Scorpia realizes. It looks like a diamond eye. 

She watches the rest in silence. 

When the execution is over, Scorpia goes straight home, because it also happens to be her birthday. That night, she and her parents celebrate in secret. Birthdays aren’t commemorated in the Horde, aside from Lord Hordak’s, when the army runs extra drills. But Scorpia’s father bakes her a cake, and her mother gives her a necklace with a silver charm in the shape of a scorpion’s tail. She blows out thirteen candles – twelve for the present, and one to mark the future. 

That night, Scorpia cries herself to sleep. She doesn’t know why, exactly, just that she is inconsolable. She muffles her sobs with her pillow so her parents don’t hear her, because she doesn’t want them to worry. But maybe they ought to. Scorpia feels wrong somehow, like an invisible knife has lodged itself in her chest, and she feels it every time she breathes. She asks herself, _Is it traitorous to cry?_

The next morning, after she wakes and goes to wash her face in the bathroom, Scorpia notices an eyelash on her cheek. 

She brushes it off, unthinking, and continues with her day.


	7. Chatroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora is a regular Bright Moon girl who loves to ride horses. Catra is a tech genius from Half Moon, a remote kingdom taken over by the Horde. They meet in an online chatroom.
> 
> It’s Etheria, with Internet.
> 
> For Day 3 of Catradora Week 2019: Futuristic!

  
[Welcome to Cross the World, the online chat platform that pairs you with a conversation partner from another kingdom!  
This website is managed by: Dryl Enterprises, Inc.  
Please select your language from the drop-down menu.]

{Etherian – Standard Dialect} 

[Thank you.  
Please input your name.] 

{Adora} 

[Computing…  
Thank you, **Adora**.  
Please input your age in years.] 

{20} 

[Please input your kingdom of residence.] 

{Bright Moon} 

{Finding you an international conversation partner…  
**Adora** has been connected with **Catra**. Say hello!} 

**Catra** : Hello. 

**Adora** : Hi there!  
I’m Adora, 20 y/o and from Bright Moon. Hbu? 

**Catra** : Hbu?? 

**Adora** : How about you? :) 

**Catra** : Oh! I’m Catra, also 20.  
I live in Half Moon. 

**Adora** : Really?!? 

**Catra** : Yep. 

**Adora** : Sorry, that sounded rude :/ I’ve just never met anyone from Half Moon before. Isn’t your kingdom underground? 

**Catra** : Technically, it’s in a network of caves that are partially underground, but yes. Some of the caves go very far down. 

**Adora** : Wow. That’s so cool. 

**Catra** : It gets boring quickly. :P 

**Adora** : Can I ask… How are you contacting me? I thought Half Moon was completely cut off from the rest of Etheria. 

**Catra** : We still have Internet. Dryl Enterprises travels far. 

**Adora** : But what about your kingdom’s f i r e w a l l ? 

**Catra** : Haha, spelling it like that isn’t going to make a difference! I’m using a proxy server; I’m already past the firewall.  
Bye censors~ 

**Adora** : Oh! Well, that’s good. 

**Catra** : Yep.  
And how is life in Bright Moon? 

**Adora** : Well, we just celebrated the summer solstice! 

**Catra** : Haha, what is summer? 

**Adora** : Um… 

**Catra** : A joke!! Because, you know– 

**Adora** : You live underground? 

**Catra** : ;) 

**Adora** : Lol, well, the summer solstice is a really nice holiday here. The city of Bright Moon holds a big festival. People dress up in pink and yellow, and light paper lanterns, and there’s a famous group of traveling actors that reenacts First Ones legends. 

**Catra** : That sounds really cool. 

**Adora** : Do you have storybooks about the First Ones in Half Moon? 

**Catra** : Probably not as many as you have.  
Stories about the First Ones are technically banned. But it’s easy to get the books in more hush-hush ways. 

**Adora** : Like the b l a c k m a r k e t?? 

**Catra** : You don’t have to do that :P 

**Adora** : Sorry, I forgot!! 

**Catra** : But yeah, the guy at the bookstore near me sells First Ones storybooks for an increased price. And obviously under the radar. 

**Adora** : That makes sense!  
Also, what hobbies do you have? 

**Catra** : I like rock climbing. It’s our kingdom’s official sport. 

**Adora** : Ooh, are you on a team? 

**Catra** : No, it’s a solo sport! 

**Adora** : Omg XD I don’t know much about Half Moon culture. 

**Catra** : That’s okay!! I also like to cook, but I’m really bad at it. 

**Adora** : Aww, I bet that’s not true!  
I could literally burn water, so there’s no way you’re worse than that. 

**Catra** : Haha, thanks.  
And what are your hobbies? 

**Adora** : I like riding horses :) 

**Catra** : I have never seen a horse in my life. 

**Adora** : AAAA!!! They’re so cool!!! They have beautiful manes, and gallop really fast, and if you feed them apples, they let you pet their noses!  
Sorry I’m rambling. I just LOVE them.  
They’re majestic. 

**Catra** : Do you have your own horse? 

**Adora** : Yes, his name is Swift Wind!! 

**Catra** : If I ever come to Bright Moon, you will have to introduce me. :P 

**Adora** : Yeah! Could that happen? 

**Catra** : Probably not. But it’s nice to think about traveling. 

**Adora** : Can I ask… Has Half Moon always been isolated? Or did that start when the Horde took over your kingdom? 

**Catra** : Half Moon kept to itself before the Horde came, but it wasn’t like this. We used to have contact with the surface. 

**Adora** : You could have visited Bright Moon! :( 

**Catra** : Yes. :(  
I mean, think about it. Have you ever talked to anyone from the Fright Zone? Where the Horde came from? 

**Adora** : Never. 

**Catra** : It’s even more closed-off than Half Moon is. Their censors are stricter, and they police the Internet more. I don’t think I could have gotten past the Fright Zone firewall. 

**Adora** : I probably shouldn’t be talking to you about this. 

**Catra** : Probably not. But what’s life without a little risk?? 

**Adora** : :) 

**Catra** : Do you want to see something cool? 

**Adora** : Sure! 

**Catra** : Is there a light in your room? 

**Adora** : Like a lamp? Yeah! 

**Catra** : Look at it closely. In a few seconds, the light will flicker three times. 

**Adora** : Lol, what?? 

**Catra** : Just look. Are you ready? 

**Adora** : Yes?  
OH STARS  
HOW DID YOU DO THAT???? 

**Catra** : I live near one of the crystals that helps powers the runestone network. 

**Adora** : The runestones that the princesses use? 

**Catra** : Yep. You know how most technology on the planet’s surface interacts with the runestones? 

**Adora** : Yeah… They’re so powerful that they interface with ordinary technology really easily. 

**Catra** : Well, the runestones are all connected by First Ones technology under the surface of the planet. Some of it runs through Half Moon. I figured out a way to hack into the system. This is the first time I’ve actually tried it out, though. 

**Adora** : Are you messing with me??? 

**Catra** : No! 

**Adora** : Do it again.  
WHAT THE HELL  
How are you doing that??? 

**Catra** : I just explained it. 

**Adora** : No, but how are you doing that to my lamp, specifically? 

**Catra** : Your computer has an IP address. It was easy to find the closest devices to it that also use electricity. 

**Adora** : HOW DID YOU FIND MY IP ADDRESS? 

**Catra** : Hacking? 

**Adora** : Catra!! You can’t just steal people’s IP addresses!! 

**Catra** : I’m not stealing it! I wanted to show you something cool. 

**Adora** : That is TOO MUCH. 

**Catra** : I’m sorry. 

**Adora** : It’s fine. That’s just really wild, you know? 

**Catra** : Wild?  
Oh, like crazy. 

**Adora** : Yeah! You could access any technology on the planet, if you knew how to locate it through the First Ones network. You could even hack the Fright Zone firewall! 

**Catra** : You’re probably right. 

**Adora** : So, you’re a genius. 

**Catra** : No. 

**Adora** : Yes. Definitely yes. I’m talking to a genius. 

**Catra** : That is not true. 

**Adora** : Unless you’re a robot!! I need proof that you’re not a bot. 

**Catra** : Haha, I’m not a bot. 

**Adora** : Send me a picture of yourself, then!  
Unless you’re afraid the firewall will catch it… 

**Catra** : I told you, it doesn’t work like that. :P  
Hang on.  
[Catra has sent a photo] 

**Adora** : Oh. 

**Catra** : Oh? 

**Adora** : Aaaa you’re just really cute!! 

**Catra** : Not really, though. 

**Adora** : ARE YOU KIDDING?! You’re SO CUTE! 

**Catra** : Are you flirting with me, Adora of Bright Moon? 

**Adora** : Ummmmm… 

**Catra** : I want to see what you look like, too. 

**Adora** : Oh, nooooo. 

**Catra** : I sent you a photo from Half Moon!  
I could be risking my life right now ;) 

**Adora** : Don’t send a message like that with a wink!!  
[Adora has sent a photo]  
Fine, here I am! 

**Catra** : You are actually cute. 

**Adora** : Aaaaaa!!  
Also, what do you mean, actually? Like you’re not?? 

**Catra** : I am definitely not as cute as you! 

**Adora** : You’re not just cute. You’re also athletic and a tech genius. You have it A L L. 

**Catra** : That’s so sweet of you, but I could say the same about you. Except for the tech part. :P 

**Adora** : Do the light thing again?  
IT’S HAPPENING! 

**Catra** : Of course it’s happening. 

**Adora** : I’m so upset you live in Half Moon. You are so cool. 

**Catra** : You’re pretty cool too, Adorable. 

**Adora** : That’s so corny!  
Wait, do you have corn in Half Moon? 

**Catra** : Of course we have corn!!  
And I know what that means. Dumbass. :P 

**Adora** : I am kind of a dumbass, it’s true… 

**Catra** : But I like you :) 

**Adora** : Me too :)  
Is there a way for us to keep in touch?? 

**Catra** : Hell.  
I have to go. 

**Adora** : WAIT!  
Let me give you my email. 

**Catra** : I’m out of time. Email me.  
Princess_Catra.01377.personal.53178@hm.gov 

**Adora** : Princess??? 

[ **Catra** has disconnected.  
Would you like to save your chat?] 

_Highlight + copy_  
_Open: Word Processor_  
_Paste_  
_Select: save_

{No} 

[All right, **Adora**.  
Your chat has been deleted.  
Thank you for using Cross the World, the online chat platform that pairs you with a conversation partner from another kingdom! We hope to see you again soon.]


	8. Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @beccarabbit on Tumblr, who gave me the prompt, "Adora + Catra, where they are together, and Adora is trying to convince Catra to wear a dress to a ball rather than a suit.”  
> Mildly suggestive. Adora and Catra are both 18+.

_It’s a special occasion_ , Adora had told Catra. The two of them don’t usually go shopping, much less for clothes, but the Salineas Ball is coming up next week, and Adora has always wanted to see Catra in a dress. Catra, on the other hand, has no inclination to wear one. 

“Why can’t I just wear a suit?” 

“Because you wear a suit _every_ time there’s a fancy event.” 

“Exactly,” Catra says, unperturbed. “It’s my thing.” 

Adora looks through the rack of dresses. Finally, she finds one that might suit Catra and pulls it out. 

“I think this would look really nice on you,” Adora suggests. 

Catra leans over Adora’s shoulder and runs the dress through her fingers. It’s black, ankle-length, and made of a sheer fabric that feels silky to the touch. It has off-shoulder straps and a slit that runs from the hem of the dress to just below the waist. It isn’t Catra’s usual style, to say the least. 

“I think it would look awful.” 

“Try it?” Adora asks, offering the dress to Catra with a hopeful smile. 

Catra hisses and crosses her arms. 

“For me?” 

After a long moment of deliberation, Catra holds out a hand. 

“Fine, give me the dress.” 

Adora practically throws it at Catra, her eyes bright with childish excitement. 

“Go, go, try it on!” She pushes Catra toward the fitting rooms. 

“I thought you hated shopping for clothes.” 

Rolling her eyes, Adora places her hands on Catra’s shoulders, resting her chin against the side of her neck. 

“I’m not “shopping for clothes,”” she says, imitating Catra’s voice. “I’m helping my beautiful girlfriend find an outfit for the Salineas Ball.” 

Catra lifts her ears; it’s a slight gesture, but Adora notices. 

“Please,” she adds, for good measure. 

“What was that?” 

“ _Catra_.” 

“Okay, I’m going!” Catra says. Her grouchy expression cracks, but so does her composure. She bursts out laughing, slinging the dress over one shoulder as she heads into a fitting room and shuts the door behind her. 

Adora shakes her head with a smile and sits down on a nearby divan. 

It does not take long for Catra to re-emerge – and hell, if she doesn’t look _gorgeous_. The black dress fits her frame perfectly, not too loose or too tight. It comes with a lace choker that Adora didn’t notice when she first saw the outfit, and Catra has put that on as well. She rests her hands on her hips, turning around in front of the mirror. 

“Hey, this doesn’t look half bad.” 

Adora’s breath hitches in her throat. 

“Yeah,” she says lamely. 

Of course, Catra catches the look on Adora’s face. 

“You like it,” she teases, as Adora walks over. Catra lets the taller woman hold her waist, fingers brushing along the small of her back. 

“I like _you_.” 

“I hope I’m not buying this dress just for you to take it off,” Catra mutters. 

“Would that really be so bad?” Asks Adora, stifling a giggle. 

Catra shrugs, but the look in her eyes is fond. 

“Nah.”


	9. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @grangertendecies on Tumblr gave me this prompt: “Glimmadora trusting each other so much that they could just shout each other’s name during a battle, and the other would know what to do. And if I may add, Bow being all, “Best Friend Squad!!!”” Hope y'all enjoy. <3

Deep in the Whispering Woods, there lies a wide, rushing river. A Bright Moon philosopher once said, “If you wade into the waters of the Aquamarine River, you will not emerge as the same person you were before.” 

Glimmer has always thought that the quote was a metaphor. It reminds her of an old proverb: “No one ever steps in the same river twice, for it’s not the same river, and one is not the same person.” But Glimmer also wonders whether there’s some truth to the quote. Does the Aquamarine River have magical properties? Does a First Ones elemental guard its depths? If she were to step into the coursing river, would it transform her somehow? 

As a child, Glimmer never had the opportunity to find out. Queen Angella kept her daughter far away from the Woods for fear that she would get lost, be kidnapped by the Horde, or drown in the river waters. Angella has always been concerned for her daughter’s safety. Then Glimmer grew up and chose to become a military commander. Since then, she’s gotten lost in these Woods more times than she can count. The Horde has kidnapped and tortured her. Now, she stands on the banks of the Aquamarine River, staring down a squadron of Horde soldiers. Glimmer has always known she would fulfill her mother’s worst fears someday. The soldiers are far away, separated from her by the surging waters, but within killing distance. She won’t let them take her hostage again, so there are only two possible outcomes to this fight: win or die. Whether the soldiers or the river will take her is anyone’s guess, but Glimmer hopes it will be neither. 

She has envisioned this scenario in the back of her mind for years. When she was younger, she imagined that she would be facing the Horde alone. But now, she has Bow and her friends in the Princess Alliance. 

And she has Adora. 

Adora is an unexpected force in Glimmer’s life. She is a horde defector, but also a legendary warrior called She-Ra. She is a loyal friend whose actions Glimmer can usually predict; yet she is also a lover whose kisses taste like fire, wilder than the sparks of light that burst from Glimmer’s fingertips. She is nothing like Glimmer, and she is everything that Glimmer never let herself hope for. The Horde has taken so much away from Glimmer that for a long time, she has worried that everyone in her life will be ripped away from her. But Adora subverts those expectations, as she has with everything else. She is a solid presence in Glimmer’s life, and that makes her a miracle. 

Together, they also make a pretty good team. 

Adora is fighting on the other side of the Aquamarine River, tearing through Horde soldiers like they’re made of paper. Glimmer teleports to her side, blasting them with light bombs. 

“Adora!” She calls out, when two of the soldiers corner her. 

“I’ve got your back, Glimmer!” 

Adora literally leaps over her, cutting down the soldiers with her sword. She-Ra is so powerful, Glimmer can’t help but feel a sense of awe. Taking a step back, she sighs in relief. Glimmer already knows that the Horde isn’t going to take Bright Moon, not today. 

“Thanks.” 

Adora flashes her usual blinding smile, and Glimmer wants to kiss her. 

“No problem. You okay?” 

“Yeah – She-Ra’s not the only one who’s tough around here.” She grins, swerving slightly to blast sparkles at an incoming soldier. 

Adora laughs and whips around, facing the river. On the other side, Mermista parts the waters with her magic so they can cross back. From where Adora and Glimmer are standing, they seem to have defeated every soldier. 

All except for one. Glimmer sees him first, aiming his laser gun at Adora’s back from the depths of the forest. She doesn’t hesitate, but dives toward Adora to push her out of the line of fire. Clinging to each other, they fall into the river’s depths and are carried away, faster than anyone can catch them. 

When they awaken, it is on the banks of the Aquamarine River, far from where they began. Glimmer trembles as she drags herself toward Adora, who is flickering in and out of She-Ra’s form. 

“Hey, it’s okay! We’re safe,” Glimmer says. She presses her palms to Adora’s chest and pushes down, hoping that the other isn’t unconscious. 

“Glimmer…?” Adora coughs, blinking blearily. 

“I’m here.” 

Sitting up, Adora turns back into her normal form. She reaches for Glimmer, who all but falls into her embrace. 

“You saved me,” Adora murmurs. 

“Of course I did,” Glimmer insists, her voice trembling. “I-I couldn’t let you get hurt.” 

“You know,” Adora breathes, still holding Glimmer close, “You’re not alone. With or without me.” 

“What are you talking about, Adora?” Glimmer pulls away and raises a brow. “I don’t want to be without you.” 

“I mean, even if we’d never met, you’d be fine. You’ve got so many people that care about you.” 

“Let me be the judge of that.” 

“In fact, I think this moment is proof that _I’m_ the one that needs _you_ ,” Adora muses. 

Glimmer smiles wryly and presses her lips to Adora’s, letting her actions do the talking for her. 

They return to the castle that evening to find all of their friends waiting for them. Queen Angella and Bow are the first to approach, sweeping Glimmer into a tight hug. 

“Oh, thank goodness you’re all right–“ 

“Mom, you’re squishing me–“ 

“Come here, Adora!” Bow yells, pulling her into the embrace as well. “Best Friends Squad!” 

Glimmer just laughs and lets them hug her. _You’re not alone,_ Adora had said. Until now, she has never been willing to believe it. It is only then that Glimmer realizes the Bright Moon philosopher was right after all. She had changed when she fell into the waters of the Aquamarine River. Because when she emerged, she was not the same person as before.


	10. In Her Orbit

People think that Adora and Catra are like sun and moon. 

They were forced into the comparison at a young age. Growing up in the Horde, everything was about status and rank. Adora was the golden child; she was Shadow Weaver’s protégé, the highest-performing cadet, and the youngest Force Captain in history. Catra, on the other hand, was the silver student: spurned by her guardian, coming in second place in every training evaluation, and only promoted to Force Captain because Adora left the Horde. 

Now, Adora is She-Ra, Princess of Power. The cornerstone of the Princess Alliance, she fights with the Rebellion, against the Horde. Adora radiates light wherever she goes, but the sight of it blinds Catra. She pretends to want no part in Adora’s quest, not after Adora left her in the darkest of places. 

But even with Adora gone, Catra sees her everywhere. She illuminates every corner of the training room, each nook and hallway in the main compound, every wire and pipeline and panel that makes up the fragmented machine of Catra’s heart. They fight, fist and claw, leaving marks that scar. Yet as Catra sinks her teeth into Adora’s arm, she longs for the familiar touch of her hand. In secret, traitorous unto herself, Catra still chases her starlight. 

This is what people think. It might even be what Catra thinks. But in reality, Adora is the moon, and Catra is the sun. 

Adora often thinks back to their time together in the Horde. Back then, Catra was the early riser, the one who jumped into everything headfirst, as though fire were rippling beneath her skin. Adora would take a little longer, deliberating, but she always got pulled along. And when her heart filled with doubt – that she wasn’t good enough, that she couldn’t achieve the perfection expected of her – Catra would rip her away from those thoughts, pulling Adora into her orbit. Catra was her sunlight, the star that burned constantly, her words warming Adora during the darkest of times. When Adora had confidence, it was only because she reflected Catra’s light. Catra herself was always motivated; the sun needs no encouragement to shine. 

Later, Adora realized that like the moon, she is tied to the planet. As She-Ra, everything she does is for Etheria. Her orbit is fixed, her fate not her own. Catra, however, defines her own destiny – and she chooses to stay with the Horde. Now, her presence burns Adora, scrapes her skin and draws blood. Usually, Adora recoils from the sting, moving into the planet’s orbit as closely as she can. But sometimes, she hungers for that light. 

One day, they meet in the Crimson Waste, and the universe turns on its end. Catra is no longer a Force Captain. She’s traded in her badge for a leather jacket, and she roams the desert with her band of renegades, beholden to no one. Meanwhile, Adora discovers that she is a First One, an ancient inhabitant of the planet. This does not change much, except that it pushes her further into Etheria’s orbit. She-Ra not only has a duty to the planet, but to its people’s legacy. She influences the tide of the future, but she cannot move the currents to her liking. Caring about an entire world is difficult; sometimes, Adora wishes she didn’t have to. Then she could be free, like Catra. 

They still fight. Catra is still faster, her strikes more violent than solar flares. Adora lags behind; her strength is unable to match her old friend’s speed. When Catra has Adora’s sword in one hand and her chin in the other, tipping her head up so their gazes meet, Adora knows she is done for. Catra’s eyes – one yellow like sunlight, one blue like the darkest sky – burn a mark into her mind that does not fade. 

“You know,” Catra breathes low into her ear, “I could destroy you.” 

Adora is sure of this; Catra has tried to kill her three times, and with each attempt, she almost succeeded. 

“So why don’t you?” Adora hisses, with a vehemence that might have come from Catra herself. Adora is, after all, just a reflection. 

“Because you don’t matter enough.” 

And that is it. Catra has her own life now; she doesn’t need Adora’s attempts at companionship. What’s more, Adora can’t hope to understand the flaming depths of Catra’s being, which could hold entire worlds, or else swallow them. 

Strangely, hearing this doesn’t hurt. It is, in fact, a comfort. Adora wants Catra to be free from the Horde, which sought to pull them in like a black hole for years. If Catra goes back there, the outcome is inevitable: Adora has to go in after her, and they both die. She would rather have Catra stay distant but burn as she pleases. Etheria’s orbit will bring it close to Catra, someday. That gives Adora hope that as the planet’s fate draws nearer to her old friend, Adora will be closer, too. 

Sometimes, Adora hates that her whole life revolves around this planet. But beyond that, nothing has changed. She still revolves around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny story, I started writing this for Catradora Week in late 2018. Clearly, it just wasn’t the right time. XD But it is now! Hope you enjoyed!


	11. Catra's Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A monologue from corrupted Catra to Adora, about why Catra pulled the switch to open the portal. TW for angst!

Whoever said that being bad was easy, was wrong. 

Being good is easy. All you have to do is give in. Go along with what everyone else wants. Being bad, on the other hand, is hard. It takes every fiber of your being to hold out against the forces of the world that try to mold and change you. 

Everyone has an idea of what’s good for you. If you listen and obey, then that makes you good, too. But what you want for yourself? No. That’s bad. Shadow Weaver thought she knew what was good for me. Well, you know what? It wasn’t. It hurt. And it didn’t end there. Hordak thought he knew, too. And Scorpia. And you. 

Oh, you. 

I almost fell for your goodness. I thought it could be my choice to come with you, but you didn’t want me to decide. You wanted to pull me along, like you always have. To follow you. To live in your shadow. 

And I admit it – 

I’m conflicted. I want to kiss you, and I want to kill you. I want nothing, and I want everything. If the world doesn’t take me first, I could swallow it whole. You made me this way, spiraling between good and bad. 

Do you remember when we made a promise? Nothing bad can happen as long as we have each other. Nothing bad. But what if that’s what I want? I have never chosen to be good; I’ve been forced into it. Being bad is the only choice I have left. 

Adora. Staying with you is easy. Being apart from you is hard. I know that as long as we live, I’ll keep coming back to you. 

That’s why I choose for both of us to die.


	12. Happy Birthday, Sea Hawk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mild spoilers for Season 3.  
> Sea Hawk gets ready for his birthday party on the same day that everyone else is busy saving the world.

If there’s one thing Sea Hawk loves, it’s a good party. On every holiday, you can bet that Sea Hawk and his ship will be at the forefront of the party fleet. And today isn’t just any ordinary cause for celebration: it’s his birthday. Sea Hawk is turning 23, and he’s invited his friends and crewmates in the Princess Alliance to a get-together on his boat, the Dragon’s Daughter Six. The problem is, it’s getting close to nighttime, and none of his guests have shown up yet – not even his dearest Mermista, who attends all of Sea Hawk’s shindigs. But he won’t get disappointed yet! His friends are probably busy saving the world, as usual. There are still hours left in the day. 

Come to think of it, this has been a strange day. It started off normally; Sea Hawk was minding his business, inventing new sea shanties while he decorated his ship for the party and drank a bottle of celebratory rum. Then, in the afternoon, he saw vast explosions coming from the horizon, in the direction of the Fright Zone. And he might have felt himself slipping in and out of the time-space continuum earlier, but that was probably just the alcohol. Now it’s dusk; his ship is docked in the Seaworthy Harbor; and his fearless crew is nowhere to be seen. 

“All right, where is everybody?” He shouts. 

Just then, Sea Hawk hears familiar footsteps echo behind him. 

“Wow, cool it.” 

“Mermista?” He whirls around, eyes widening. 

She grins and flips her hair over her shoulder, one hand on her hip. 

“That’s my name; don’t wear it out.” 

Sea Hawk stifles a laugh and runs over to her, sweeping her into a hug. 

“You came!” 

“Uh, duh.” She pats his shoulder, looking apologetic. “Sorry it took so long; we were kind of saving Etheria from destruction earlier.” 

“It’s okay! I figured,” he admits, rubbing the back of his neck. “Do you know if… Anyone else is coming?” 

“They’re all on their way. I took the fast route, over the water.” 

“Oh?” 

“Well, yeah.” She crosses her arms, raising a brow. “I wasn’t going to miss my own boyfriend’s birthday party.” 

Sea Hawk laughs and wraps his arms around her waist. That’s when Mermista steps closer, cupping his cheeks, and kisses him. Sea Hawk smiles against her lips, leaning into the kiss. Forget all the drama from earlier; Sea Hawk is delighted. He’s ecstatic. 

“I knew it!” a voice shouts. “You two _are_ dating!” 

Mermista groans and pulls away, crossing her arms in frustration. 

“Wasn’t that obvious?” Someone else whispers. “Happy birthday, Sea Hawk!” 

Sea Hawk chuckles and looks over at the people speaking – Frosta and Bow. All of Sea Hawk’s friends are making their way onto the boat. They look tired and stressed, but they’re chatting with each other and carrying gifts. 

“Thank you for coming. I heard from Mermista that a lot has happened today. So I’m grateful that you still found the time to come to my party. Honestly, seeing you all now, I… Would have understood if you wanted to skip it.” 

Glimmer is the first to gather beside him, giving him a hug. 

“Wouldn’t have missed it for the world,” she says. 

Sea Hawk knows that tomorrow, he’ll need to learn everything that happened. But in the meantime, he’s just grateful that his friends care about him so much, they’d come to his birthday party even after saving the world.


	13. Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora's and Catra's baby has just learned to crawl, and she is fast.  
> For @coolstormwolfblr3 and @shimmerofdarqness on Tumblr.

Having a kitten is both a wonderful and terrifying experience. Adora and Catra have known that for the past few weeks, ever since their baby Shava was born. At the time, she was just a honey-yellow ball of fluff that mewled in Adora’s arms and curled up in Catra’s lap. They took turns nursing her at night and protecting her during the day. Shava’s mothers might be Etheria’s strongest warriors, but taking care of a kitten is a new kind of challenge. 

That reality fully hits them when their baby starts crawling. Shava, it turns out, is _fast_. 

“Where is she?” Adora exclaims, sliding into the kitchen of their Bright Moon home. Catra is sitting at the table, eating a bowl of cereal. Adora sees Shava tugging on Catra’s pant leg and immediately relaxes. “Stars. She was just in the bedroom, and now she’s here.” 

Catra grins and lifts the baby into her arms. 

“She’s half magicat; you know she’s going to be speedy,” Catra muses. She sticks a tongue out at the baby, who wrinkles her nose and copies Catra. “Or maybe you’re just slow, Adora.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” 

Shaking her head with a smile, Adora walks over and pulls up a chair beside them. Catra scoots her own chair closer to Adora’s. 

“She’s so pretty,” Adora murmurs, when Shava turns her head and stares at Adora through bright green eyes. 

Catra nods, leaning her head on her wife’s shoulder. 

“She has your hair.” 

“You have mama’s hair, right, Shava?” 

“ _Mm_ ,” Shava mews. She wriggles out of Catra’s grip and crawls onto the table before pawing at a nearby milk bottle. 

“She’s like her mom,” Catra says with a grin. “She does what she wants.” 

“Oh, does she?” Adora teases, bracing her hands on either side of the chair seat and leaning in to kiss Catra. 

Suddenly, the milk bottle flies off the table. Adora flinches, and Catra yelps. Shava’s eyes widen, like she didn’t expect that swatting the bottle would make it fall, and she giggles. Catra bursts out laughing, and Adora is already reaching for the baby. 

“She is _definitely_ like her mom,” Adora quips. “Come on, Shava, get off the table.” 

“We should take her into the backyard to play,” Catra suggests. “I have a ball of yarn that’s looking for a new owner.” 

With one arm, Adora hugs Shava closer to her chest, reaching for Catra with the other. 

“This is harder than I expected it to be,” she admits, laughing. 

“Taking care of a baby?” Catra tilts her head, smiling. “I guess that isn’t She-Ra’s usual line of work. But we’re doing it together. We’ve got this.” 

“You promise?” Adora asks. It sounds more like a statement than a question. 

“You never have to ask,” Catra returns, looking down at their kitten. Adora strokes Shava’s fur, which is soft and fluffy to the touch, and she understands. Their daughter, she’s their promise.


	14. Take A Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora decides that Catra needs a break from work. Her solution? A bubble bath.

Adora knows her girlfriend is a workaholic, but she didn’t expect the situation to be quite this bad. Catra wants to make a good impression at her new job, so she puts in “extra hours here and there.” Of course, that’s how Catra describes it. What that really means is she works in the early morning, at night, and even on the weekends. That’s why Adora is hovering over her girlfriend’s desk on a Saturday afternoon, arms crossed, surveying Catra with a long look. No one can work this much during a single week without getting exhausted. She is going to get Catra to relax, no matter what. 

“Catra, you have to take a break some time.” 

Yawning, Catra shakes her head. 

“Just a sec, babe; I’m almost done with this email–“ 

Adora furrows her brow and leans over the swivel chair to tug on Catra’s shoulders. 

“You said that about the _last_ email, half an hour ago. And the letter you spent an entire morning on.” 

"Yeah, well–“ 

“Come on, relax for two seconds! Take a shower, or a bath, or something.” 

“I hate baths.” 

“Take a bath with the new bath bomb I bought at Lush yesterday?” 

“Those things are weird. Scorpia says some of the ones they sell are expired.” 

“It’s not expired! Take a bath with the bath bomb and me?” 

Catra slowly swivels around, raising a brow at Adora. She’s considering it, now. Adora smiles, encouraging. She bites her lip in that excited way that says, _please_? 

Eventually, Catra stands up, wrapping an arm around Adora’s waist and kissing her cheek. 

“Now you’re talking, honey.” 

***

Adora drops the bath bomb into the tub, and it begins to fizz, turning the water into a swirling galaxy of blue and purple dye. 

“ _Whoa_ ,” Catra murmurs. “That’s so freaking cool.” 

“I told you bath bombs are awesome.” 

“This isn’t going to dye my hair purple, right?” 

“No?” Adora smiles. “On the plus side, if it does, you’d look super gay.” 

Catra stifles a snort. “I may be out at work, but I doubt my boss would approve of the new hair.” 

“I mean, I’ve heard of bath bombs coloring your hair, but I don’t think it’s likely.” 

Catra shrugs and undresses, then hops into the bath. 

“ _Ahh_ ,” she sighs, sinking into the colorful water. “You were right. This is really relaxing.” 

Adora smirks, sitting down on the edge of the tub. 

“Room for one more?” 

Catra tilts her whole body toward Adora, looking her over. There’s a look in her eyes, something mischievous. 

“…Nah.” 

“What?” 

“I said no,” Catra laughs, shoving her playfully. “Get your own tub. This one’s all mine.” 

“That wasn’t part of the deal,” Adora gasps. She knows Catra’s messing with her, but still. Adora pulls her shirt over her head, to show Catra that she won’t budge. 

“O- _kay_ ,” Catra relents, scooting over. “C’mon, babe. Explore the galaxy with me.” 

Laughing, Adora undresses and gets in. 

“You’re such a dork,” she says, bumping Catra with her hip as the bath bomb fizzes around their knees. In return, Catra pokes her forehead, a gesture she’s done for as long as they’ve known each other. 

“Maybe, but I’m your dork.” 

Adora kisses her softly. Catra melts into the soft press of Adora’s lips against hers, and they lean into each other, arms interlocking comfortably as they settle under the water. 

“Isn’t this better than writing emails on your weekend off?” Adora asks, curling a hand in Catra’s hair. Catra nods and rests her head against Adora’s shoulder. 

“Definitely better. I’ll take a break if it means spending time with you,” she says. 

That is all Adora needs to hear.


	15. Catching Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra catches a cold, and Adora takes care of her.  
> For @emmalaurenceart, @shimmerofdarqness, and @piolhyna on Tumblr.

As Adora discovered, Catra went into denial when she got sick. She had a cold, but she’d spent all of Thursday evening dismissing it as a mild case of the sniffles. Now it was Friday morning in Bright Moon, and Catra was lying in bed, grumbling that Adora didn’t have to excuse her from that day’s Alliance meeting. It hadn’t been that long since Catra had been the Princesses’ enemy, and she was still struggling to make a good impression. Calling in sick wasn’t exactly going to do that for her. 

“I’m not sick, Adowa–“ 

“The fact that you called me “Adowa” says otherwise.” 

Catra sniffed, rolling her eyes and snuggling further under the covers. 

“Just got a sowe thwoat,” she protested, before her words turned into a fit of coughing. 

“Shh, stop talking,” Adora said. “Sit up for a second?” 

Catra frowned. She pulled herself up in a single motion, her hair falling down her shoulders in a mess of matted curls. Adora couldn’t help but laugh. 

“What?” 

“Nothing. You’re cute.” 

Catra huffed. That was something else she was getting used to: being close with Adora again. Adora had insisted on taking care of her instead of going to the meeting; Catra reveled in the attention, but it still felt strange. Only a few months ago, they’d been at each other’s throats, neither of them daring to trust the other. Now they’d rekindled their friendship, and not just that. In their private moments together, Catra would lean her head on Adora’s shoulder; they’d hold hands; they had even kissed. It was everything Catra had ever wanted, and never let herself hope for. 

“You awe–“ She coughed. “– _Are_ cute. I’m a mess.” 

Adora rubbed her shoulders, sympathetic. “No, you’re not. Let me braid your hair.” 

Catra shifted so she had her back to Adora, who grabbed a red ribbon from the nightstand drawer. She sat down on the bed behind Catra. 

“Can you do a fishtail?” 

“Sure.” 

Catra smiled and reached back, catching Adora’s hand as she was about to start working on the braid. She interlaced their fingers and tilted her head so she could see Adora. 

“Thanks for staying with me.” 

“It’s no problem.” Adora beamed. “Turn around.” 

Catra obliged. She gave a soft sigh and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Adora’s fingers running through her hair. 

“Wish I wasn’t sick so I could kiss you.” 

Adora hummed in agreement, carefully plaiting Catra’s hair. When the braid was all done, she tied it together with the ribbon. 

“Ta-da! Looks good to me.” 

Catra patted her hair, relieved to have it out of her face. 

“Thanks, Adora,” she said softly. 

“You know… I can still kiss you,” Adora murmured, wrapping her arms around Catra’s waist. “It doesn’t have to be on the lips.” 

“Oh, yeah?” 

“Mm-hm. Like here,” Adora said, nosing at Catra’s neck before kissing up to her jawline. Catra leaned back, rested her head against Adora’s shoulder, and closed her eyes. 

“That’s nice,” She admitted, with a smile that she reserved for when she and Adora were alone. 

“I think you’re pretty nice,” Adora returned. 

Pulling Adora close, Catra curled up in her arms. She felt her own heartbeat race, and it wasn’t thanks to her cold. Adora might have been the only person that thought Catra was nice, but she was also the only one that mattered. 

“Hey, Adora?” 

“What’s up?” 

“I love you.” 

Adora stilled, then looked down at Catra. Her gaze was at once awestruck and thoughtful, and Catra forced herself not to shy away from it. Adora bit her lip, a laugh escaping her. 

“I love you, too, Catra.” 

_Oh_ , Catra thought, her heart climbing into her chest. That was the moment Adora leaned in and kissed her – _actually_ kissed her. 

“Y-you dumbass,” Catra gasped, pulling away with a soft giggle. “You’re going to get sick–“ 

“I don’t care,” Adora declared, kissing her again. “You love me.” 

“Yeah,” Catra breathed. She pressed her forehead to Adora’s, hands cupping her cheeks. “I really do.” 

They spent the rest of the weekend in bed, each getting over a cold. But to both of them, it was worth it.


	16. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra gets Adora an unexpected gift. ~~This is utter crack~~  
>  For @hyperskully on Tumblr.

“Hey, Adora.” 

Adora turned around, delighted at the sound of Catra’s voice. She hadn’t seen her girlfriend all day; actually, she’d been wondering what Catra was up to. 

“Catra! What’s going on?” 

“I brought you something.” 

Smiling, Catra presented her hands, and Adora stared at what she was holding. It was wet and slimy, and for a second, Adora thought she saw it wriggle. She couldn’t help but shudder. 

“Catra… What is this?” 

Catra gave her a long, unimpressed look. 

“A fish.” 

“No, um –“ She laughed, rubbing the back of her neck. “I know it’s a fish, but… Why are you giving it to me?” 

“It’s a gift, dummy! I went fishing with Scorpia and Bow earlier.” 

“Huh.” Adora nodded, as though that explained everything. “I didn’t know Bow liked to fish.” 

“It turns out he doesn’t. He was _really_ bored. The whole thing was Scorpia’s idea, but then she started freaking out and saying that if we catch any lobsters, we should throw them back, because she’s technically related to them.” 

Adora grinned. 

“So… This is like the mouse you gave me back when we were cadets? The one you hid in my shoe?” 

Catra glared at her, and Adora wondered if she was about to get slapped with a fish. 

“I thought we were done talking about that!” 

“Okay, okay!” She lifted her hands, laughing. Catra sighed, but she’d gone back to smiling, too. “…Should we cook it?” 

Catra nodded resolutely. 

“Let’s do it.” 

They had burnt fish for dinner that night, but somehow Adora didn’t mind.


	17. Kitty Love

When they are both five years old, Catra decides that she wants to marry Adora. 

After all, she is the natural choice. They have been best friends since preschool; they have the same favorite color, red; they both like playing tag; and Adora has a cute ponytail. Catra doesn’t need any convincing. It’s not like she’s going to marry one of the boys (ew). One day, she and Adora will get married. 

Her mama, Cyra, laughs and says that there’s puppy love blossoming between the girls. Catra doesn’t know what that means. Dogs are weird; she prefers cats, so she insists that her mom say “kitty love” instead. But she’s pretty sure she likes Adora more than kitties, which is saying a lot. She latches onto the word “love,” because it’s what people say when they really like someone or something, right? Catra loves kitties. She loves her family. And in a special way, she loves Adora. 

She decides to tell Adora during recess, on the playground. 

Adora is playing sharks and minnows with the other kids. She’s just sent Bow to jail, and Glimmer grumbles when she sees Catra walk toward the field. 

“Hi, Catra!” Adora grins, revealing her missing front tooth. 

“Oh, no!” Glimmer shouts. “Adora, you and Catra can’t play on the same team this time! It isn’t fair; we keep losing!” 

“That’s ‘cause you’re slow!” Catra yells, and Glimmer sticks her tongue out at her. 

“Then help us!” 

“I don’t want to play!” Catra protests. She tugs on Adora’s sleeve, almost shyly. “I’ve got to talk to you.” 

Adora looks back at the field, then shrugs and takes Catra’s hand. 

“I’ll be back,” she calls to the other kids. They seem to understand that Adora is not, in fact, returning to the game, because Glimmer frees Bow from jail and decides that Scorpia is on their team now. 

Meanwhile, Catra leads Adora to the swing set, which nobody else is using. 

“What do you wanna talk about?” Adora asks. 

“Um…” 

Catra must look a little nervous, because Adora squeezes her hand. 

“What’s the matter, Catra?” 

“I love you,” Catra blurts out. She looks so insistent; she’s puffed out her cheeks and is frowning. Luckily, Adora reaches out and hugs her. 

“Aww! I love you too, Catra!” 

Catra flails for a moment, but she curls her arms around Adora and lets out a sigh. 

“Do you want to get married?” Catra asks, too quiet for Adora to hear. 

“What?” 

“When we’re older,” she says more loudly, “Do you want to marry me?” 

Adora pulls away, blinking. 

“Oh,” she whispers, face bright red. For an instant, Catra is terrified that she’ll refuse. But she smiles and says, “Okay.” 

“Really? You promise?” 

“I promise. We’ll get married when we’re grownups, and have a big house, and a baby, and a doggy–“ 

“A doggy?” Catra wrinkles her nose. “No, a kitty!” 

“A kitty _and_ a doggy.” 

“Fine,” she agrees. 

Taking a step toward Catra, Adora kisses her cheek. Catra gasps. 

“You kissed me!” She says, before her words dissolve into a fit of giggles. Adora purses her lips, looking worried. But her smile returns when Catra leans in, pressing a kiss to Adora’s cheek. Everything is perfect, because one day, they’re going to get married. 

22 years later, they do.


	18. A Familiar Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra asks Double Trouble to shapeshift into Adora. Based off [this comic](https://fujifingerz.tumblr.com/post/188507198664/i-dont-even-know-if-double-trouble-can-do-that) by fujifingerz on Tumblr!

When Lord Catra finds out that Double Trouble is a shapeshifter, they are summoned to her throne room immediately. Of course, Double Trouble obliges – they came to the Fright Zone to do a job, after all – but they have to admit, they’re curious. They have seen Catra before, at Princess Prom and in passing these last few days, but never one on one. Catra sits back in her throne, taking up as much space as possible, her wavy hair framing her face like a dark halo. 

_This is what a Horde Lord looks like?_ Double Trouble thinks. She’s pretty– _pretty scary_ , Double Trouble has to remind themselves. They didn’t come here to flirt; they came to gather intel for the Princess Alliance. 

“My Lord,” they say, bowing low. 

“I hear you’re a shapeshifter.” 

“I am, my Lord.” 

Catra leans forward, resting one elbow on her thigh and leaning her head against her fist. With her other hand, she points at Double Trouble, almost accusingly. 

“Can you make yourself look like Adora?” She asks. 

Double Trouble grins, because of course they can. They’ve spent the past week around Adora, memorizing her facial features and practicing her mannerisms. Double Trouble may be a spy for the Rebellion, but they’re no fool. They grew up in the Crimson Waste, living among the most dangerous gangs in Etheria, and they know better than to ally themselves with _anyone_ without an escape plan in mind. So yes, Double Trouble can make themselves look like Adora, or Queen Glimmer, or anyone else Catra wants. 

“Sure thing.” Double Trouble swings their tail around, then points a finger gun at Catra. That’s not illegal in the Horde, right? Catra doesn’t react, save for a slight roll of her eyes, so Double Trouble figures they’re in the clear. 

Here’s the catch, though: they can only transform into people they’ve seen before, so how to explain the fact that they know what Adora looks like? The answer strikes them as soon as they’ve formed the question: Princess Prom. Double Trouble was there, of course; they would never miss out on such a stylish social occasion – and so was the rest of the Rebellion. Double Trouble recaptures the image of Adora in her red dress and keeps it in mind. 

Then they start to shift. Double Trouble shrinks an inch in size; their muscles grow. Their long, yellow hair shortens into the sandy blonde cut of Adora’s hair. Their body becomes Adora’s body; their face becomes her face. Looking down at their hands, Double Trouble smiles. They are Adora’s hands, now. 

“Your eyes are still green,” Catra observes, almost deadpan. 

Double Trouble smoothes out the creases in Adora’s dress, waiting a moment. Their eyes are always the last part of their body to shift. Sure enough, a second later, they feel a ripple across their sclera, and their eyes become Adora’s. Sky blue. 

“There,” Double Trouble says. They do a twirl for Catra. “I’ve only seen her at Princess Prom, so–“ 

“Now say that you love me,” Catra orders. 

Double Trouble’s gaze snaps up to her in surprise. 

“Huh?” 

Catra’s brows furrow, her lower lip quivering. Double Trouble can see her tears forming. _Shit_ , they think. _Did I do too well?_

“Say “I love you, Catra… I forgive you, and I’ll never leave again….”” 

Double Trouble manages a stiff smile. _What the fuck._ They knew Catra and Adora had a history, but they hadn’t realized it was that kind of relationship. Though, judging by the look on Catra’s face, it wasn’t. There’s a longing there, for something unfulfilled. _Almost lovers, maybe. But not quite._

Carefully, Double Trouble takes a step forward. They can’t refuse a Horde Lord, can they? Catra may be allowing herself a moment of vulnerability, but Double Trouble doesn’t miss the sharp claws drumming a nervous pattern against her leg. 

“I love you, Catra,” they croon, imitating Adora’s soft smile. “I forgive you, and I’ll never leave again.” 

Catra looks on the verge of sobbing. 

“Oh,” Double Trouble gasps. Thinking quickly, they walk over to Catra. Double Trouble dares to sit on the edge of the Horde Lord’s throne and lean in. That’s all it takes for Catra to close the gap between them, head sagging against Double Trouble’s shoulder as they wrap their arms around her in a hug. Catra is full-on bawling now, cheeks streaked with tears. _Everyone has weaknesses_ , Queen Glimmer had told them, before they left for the Fright Zone. _You just need to find out hers._

Double Trouble strokes Catra’s back, whispering gentle words of reassurance in her ear. Privately, they allow themselves a toothy smile. They had thought this mission would be impossible. 

But they can work with this.


	19. Truth Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While stuck together in one of Horde Prime's holding cells, Glimmer puts herself and Catra under a truth spell.  
> For mermlsta on Tumblr! It's a little cracky, but hope you enjoy :P

Glimmer doesn’t know why she thought it would be a good idea to put herself and Catra under a truth spell. But they’ve been stuck together in one of Horde Prime’s holding cells for over a day, awaiting near-certain death, and Glimmer has had enough of Catra’s evasive answers to every single question she poses. Call it an impulsive decision, call it manipulative – but if Glimmer is also under the effect of the truth spell, you could also call it a bonding exercise, right? 

As it turns out, the bonding exercise is not really working. Catra has spent the past fifteen minutes tight-lipped, occasionally sticking her tongue out at Glimmer or snarling at her. In the meantime, Glimmer’s efforts at coaxing the truth out of Catra have only resulted in a self-incriminating admission that Catra looked hot in her suit at Princess Prom. That got a cackle out of the feline. No words, though. 

“Look, I thought this would help us get to know each other better.” 

Catra rolls her eyes, then continues staring at the floor. She shivers, curling her tail around her waist in a feeble effort to keep warm. 

“I’m being honest,” Glimmer protests. “Look, I’m angry at you about so many things. The destruction of Bright Moon, the way you hurt my friends, what happened to my Mom–“ She hugs herself, not looking away from Catra. “But… I’m willing to work with you. To forgive you, even.” 

Slowly, Catra’s stare shifts from the ground to Glimmer. 

“You know that neither of us can get out of this place alone. We have to do this together. And if that’s going to happen, we need to trust each other.” 

Catra opens her mouth, as if to say something, then closes it. 

“You have to tell the truth _sometime_ , Catra!” 

She wavers, tail flicking around in the air. 

“Well?!” Glimmer leans forward. “Spit it out!” 

“…I’m emotionally repressed and struggling to deal with years of trauma that I don’t want to acknowledge. Even though I act like I don’t care about people, I actually care too much, and my facade of cruelty only pushes them further away. I regret opening the portal, and I wish I hadn’t sent Entrapta to Beast Island, but I don’t know how to accept and atone for my own bad decisions. I wish Scorpia were still my friend; I don’t actually hate you; and I’m in love with Adora.” 

Glimmer falls back, floored. 

“You don’t hate me?” 

“Out of all the things you could focus on, you pick _that_?” Catra shouts, her cheeks reddening slightly. 

“I – I thought it was the easiest thing to tackle!” 

Catra huffs. 

“Yeah, well, nothing about me is easy to tackle.” 

Glimmer purses her lips. She is staring at Catra more intently than ever, trying to follow her gaze as it darts around the holding cell. Catra just dropped a huge bomb on her. A dozen bombs, if she’s being honest – which she is, because – y’know, truth spell. If Catra is willing to admit all of that to her, then Glimmer should be able to tell Catra the truth too, right? 

She should be able to tell _herself_ the truth. 

“I don’t think you’re alone in that. The fact that we’re here? It’s my fault. I worked with Shadow Weaver and Light Hope. Horde Prime would never have even found Etheria if I hadn’t tried to activate the Heart. I–“ Her voice quivers. “I messed up. Possibly more than you ever have.” 

Catra arches a brow. 

“And even if you don’t think that’s true, there’s no contest between us anymore.” 

Cautiously, Glimmer holds out a hand to Catra. 

“If we’re going to survive… We have to be friends.” 

That earns a small smile from Catra. 

“Gross,” she quips. 

Glimmer sighs. 

“If you aren’t willing to do it for me, do it for yourself.” 

Slowly, Catra reaches out and takes Glimmer’s hand. She shakes it. 

“Okay, Sparkles. I guess we’re doing this. You got enough of that magic left to bust us out of here, or did you waste it all on that truth spell?” 

Glimmer smiles, despite the annoying nickname. She lifts the truth spell, which rises in the air around them before dissipating into a pink haze. 

“Hey, it turns out that a truth spell is a lot easier than creating a burst of magic strong enough to break down that door. We’ll have to find another way out of here.” 

“When the guards come, that’s when we make our escape.” 

“Then we had better start planning,” Glimmer says, before scooting closer to Catra. 

“…What are you doing?” Catra asks. 

“I just have one more question. You’re in love with Adora?” 

“Shut _up_.”


	20. Darling, You're My Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with the Taylor Swift references! I may have listened to the Lover album while writing this. That and "sex" by EDEN. Give them a listen!
> 
> For sheraraven on Tumblr, who came up with the initial idea for this fic. Hope y'all enjoy >:3
> 
> Catra and Double Trouble are both 18+.

It’s a strange thing, this arrangement they have. 

As a shapeshifter for hire, Double Trouble does a lot of work for the Horde, with Catra as their point person. They spy on She-Ra and the Queen of Bright Moon; they sow disorder among the princesses; and they carefully extract secrets about the rebellion’s plans. At first, Catra didn’t think this deal would work. After all, how could she trust someone who made a living from deceiving others? But Double Trouble has turned out to be one of the Horde’s best assets. 

And as it turns out, over the past month, they’ve also done a lot for Catra. If that sounds dirty, then that’s because it is. There’s no other way to explain it: basically, Catra pays them to shapeshift into Adora and fuck her senseless. It’s a fantasy come to life. Catra calls her lover Adora, banters with her as she would with her old-friend-turned-enemy. Of course, Catra’s not that far gone; she knows they aren’t really Adora. But hell, is it fun to pretend. 

Recently, though, Catra has become a little wary. Double Trouble’s performance has started to slip. 

Sometimes, when “Adora” goes down on her, Catra will find herself staring into yellow eyes. It only lasts a second, but it’s enough to make her falter. When they’re wrapped up in each other, Catra’s chin resting on Adora’s shoulder as she takes shaky breaths, Adora will press her lips to the shell of Catra’s ear and hiss, “You’re so good for me, kitten.” After everything, when they’re lying in bed all sticky and sated, Adora trails little kisses along her arm and says, “Darling, that was better than ever.” 

Those little moments make Catra uncomfortable, but what she’s started to realize is that she likes them. And that vulnerability? Having to confront the fact that she might have a real lover and not just a beautiful illusion? That’s terrifying. She doesn’t know if she wants to broach the subject just yet. 

Still, that’s how Catra finds herself in her quarters in the Fright Zone, sitting on the edge of the bed, with “Adora” standing in front of her. They’ve done this at least a dozen times by now, but Catra still has to marvel at how realistic Double Trouble’s performance can be – Ugh. Or maybe she shouldn’t think about that at all. 

“Take off your shirt,” Adora says. 

“ _You_ take off your shirt,” Catra counters. 

There is a tussle, with both of them clawing at each other’s clothes. Adora tugs Catra’s shirt over her head; Catra all but rips Adora’s stupid jacket off, which dissipates into a green and black haze as soon as it’s no longer touching her body. Catra suppresses a shudder, because Double Trouble can’t help it; that’s just a side effect of their shapeshifting. When the clothes come off, they’re gone for good. 

But, well… Catra can’t say she minds that. 

“Kiss me,” Catra orders. Adora gives a soft, knowing smile, and she obliges. Her hands may be rough, but her lips are soft and pliant, yielding to Catra’s insistence. It’s thrilling. Catra doubts that the real Adora would give in so easily, but she’s fine with that slip in character. That’s part of what makes this arrangement so good, that Double Trouble doesn’t keep her waiting. They know what Catra wants, and they deliver. 

When they’re both naked, Catra pushes Adora down onto the bed and straddles her. Stars, she’s so hungry for this. There’s always been something between her and the real Adora, but neither of them acted on it. At this point, Catra doubts they ever could. Well, that doesn’t matter. She doesn’t want the current Adora, with her flowing hair and magical sword, all rainbows and sparkles. _This_ Adora, Catra knows her. And she knows how to destroy her. 

“I’m going to wreck this bed with you,” Catra growls, pinning Adora’s wrists to the mattress. Adora’s hair poof has come loose, and she blows her hair out of her eyes as she tilts her head to get a better look at Catra. 

“You were on top last time. Don’t you want me to take care of you, too?” 

Catra scoffs. 

“Like you can handle one day without getting off, Adora.” 

“I get off on taking care of you.” 

It’s the most Adora thing to say, and it has the desired effect. Catra’s gaze flicks away. Warmth stirs in the pit of her stomach. 

“Fine,” she says, gritting her teeth. 

Adora rolls them over and slinks down with a smile that is just a little too wicked. Catra frowns, but then Adora spreads her legs apart, clears her throat and asks, 

“So. Fingers or mouth?” 

Catra has to think about it, because damn, if Double Trouble isn’t good with their mouth– 

Fuck. _No._ She’s supposed to be thinking about Adora. 

“Y-your fingers,” she says hurriedly, propping herself up against the headboard of the bed. 

“Okay,” Adora says, but it sounds all wrong – like it shouldn’t be Adora’s voice she hears. Catra remembers the blinking yellow eyes and soft hiss, and she wonders to herself whether Double Trouble would mind if they weren’t Adora for a night. 

“Wait,” Catra insists, shoving Adora away. 

She sits back, watching Catra in mild concern. 

“This time, can you just – be you?” 

Adora blinks, then speaks with Double Trouble’s voice. 

“Am I out of character?” They ask. “Oh, dear. And here I thought I’d observed Adora enough to really capture her essence–“ 

A helpless chuckle escapes Catra, because that’s not what she means at all. Double Trouble is nearly perfect as Adora; that just… Isn’t what she’s looking for anymore. She’s in new, uncertain territory, and the landscape of her wants and needs is shifting. 

“No, I mean… Can you not be Adora?” 

Double Trouble raises a brow, their eyes narrowing slightly. But they oblige, changing back into their usual form. Catra purses her lips and tries to keep her face from reddening. She doubts it’s working. 

“All right. Who would you like me to be?” Double Trouble asks, leaning toward Catra with a subtle smile. 

“Yourself.” 

The smile fades. Double Trouble looks shocked. Catra remains stubbornly silent, because what can she say? Yet Double Trouble’s smile returns, half incredulous, half curious. They curl their tail around one of Catra’s legs, stroking her thigh. 

“ _I_ see.” 

“I– I mean–“ 

“That isn’t what you’re paying me for, kitten,” Double Trouble murmurs, slowly crawling on top of her. 

Catra stiffens at the mention of payment; that was always what embarrassed her most. It strikes her that Double Trouble doesn’t see this the same way she does at all. To them, it was always an exchange. Only Catra had started to see things differently. Stars, do they even _like_ her? Clearly, they don’t want her enough to fuck her without payment in return. 

“Ugh, get off,” she snaps, shoving Double Trouble away. “I can… Still pay you, if you want me to. I just thought it would be weird–“ 

“If I want you to?” They ask slowly, gaze unreadable. Right now, Catra fucking _hates_ them. 

“Never mind,” she snarls. Catra hugs her knees, curling in on herself. Although Double Trouble is right there, she suddenly feels very small and alone. She’s a fool, to think they would actually be interested in her. 

Still, Double Trouble scoots toward her and runs one hand along her side, the other coming up to stroke her hair. Catra freezes, because it’s not the eager, rough-tinged gesture she’s come to associate with “Adora.” It’s soft. 

“You’re a silly kitten,” they murmur. “You want me to be Adora; you don’t want me to be Adora. You want to pay me; you don’t want to pay me. You don’t want me; or do you?” 

Catra says nothing. The answer should be obvious from the way she’s glaring daggers at Double Trouble. 

“Stop messing with me!” 

She tries to shove them away, but they catch her arm just as she leans in. 

“Darling,” they say, shaking their head slowly. Catra’s heart seems to sink low into her chest¬, and her gaze falls. But she feels a clawed hand cradle her neck, the other slipping down to hug her waist. Catra shivers. She’s used to rejection disguised as gentleness, but she wasn’t prepared for the way this particular moment would ache – 

Double Trouble kisses her. 

For a second, Catra isn’t sure what’s happening. Then instinct takes over, and she shuts her eyes, kissing back eagerly. At last, her mind catches up. Catra’s thoughts are racing: she has a lover; Double Trouble does want her; this isn’t just a stupid arrangement – 

The kiss is all too short, because Double Trouble pulls away, inching down the length of her body. Catra feels so pleasantly dazed from the kiss that at first, she doesn’t hear Double Trouble’s question. 

“My fingers or my mouth?” 

“What?” 

They grin, breath hot against her inner thigh. 

“My fingers… Or my mouth?” 

Catra swallows. 

“Your mouth,” she says. 

Double Trouble obliges, and wrecks her. 

***

“You know, I kept the money you gave me,” Double Trouble reveals, when they are snuggled up next to Catra in bed. “I didn’t use it. Figured I might have occasion to give it back to you one day.” 

She blinks, before giving them a very long look. 

“So what you’re saying is, you planned this.” 

“How could I plan anything when you were the one that asked me to sleep with you?” 

“You know what I mean. All those moments when you… “Broke character,” or whatever you call it. Reminded me I was sleeping with you, not Adora.” 

Double Trouble gives an almost-shy smile. 

“What do you think?” 

“I wouldn’t put it past you.” 

Laughing, Double Trouble closes the space between them with a kiss. 

“I do want the money back,” Catra says, when they’ve parted for air. 

“Of course,” Double Trouble croons. “I don’t take payment from my lover. Not for this, at least. But I will for the spying–“ 

Double Trouble goes on, rambling about something or other. For once, Catra doesn’t mind. She lets herself drift off into quiet languor, her head resting in the crook of Double Trouble’s arm. She has a lover. She enjoys it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double Trouble plays the long game~


	21. Ask Me No Questions, I Will Tell You No Lies–1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora has mixed feelings about Catra joining the Rebellion.
> 
> Trying something a little different this time. Here's part 1 of a 3-part fic!  
> For cowboyshe-king on Tumblr, who asked for Catradora fluff. I promise, the fluff is coming. xD  
> Title is from "Miracle" by Chvrches.
> 
> Russian translation available [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8817803/22526081), with beautiful fanart by paleaugustus on tumblr!

Adora ignores Catra for as long as she can. 

(Which is to say, she lasts for about 2 hours.) 

Being on opposite sides of a war and fighting against Catra every few weeks is one thing. Having her in Bright Moon, walking the hallways of the castle she sought for so long to destroy, is another thing altogether. But are she and Catra even on different sides of the war anymore? Adora doesn't know; it's all so confusing. 

Glimmer escaped from Horde Prime's ship with Catra – an unbelievable event on its own – and for the past couple of hours, Adora's old friend-turned-enemy has been sitting in the Bright Moon gardens while the Princess Alliance reunited with Glimmer. Adora hasn't gotten the chance to say everything she wants to Glimmer; she's still angry with her, but more than anything, she's relieved that her best friend isn't dead. Adora supposes she has Catra to thank for that. 

In fact, Glimmer says so, with a pointed look toward the gardens. "Catra saved me from Horde Prime's guards. I wouldn't be alive without her." And then: "You should talk to her." Glimmer says it in a more sensible version of her queen voice, and the meaning doesn't escape Adora: _you need to talk to her._

That's how Adora finds herself outside in the Bright Moon gardens, not quite daring to take those few steps toward Catra. Of course, Catra hears her anyway. 

"Hey, Adora." 

Her voice is tense, nervous, regretful – all emotions Adora would prefer to avoid, but she doesn't have the luxury. She walks over and sits down next to Catra, not looking her in the eyes. 

"Thank you. For saving Glimmer." 

Catra's gaze flicks toward Adora. 

"It's not a big deal," she murmurs. "We did what we had to do to get out of there." 

"That's fair," Adora says, but she sounds unconvinced. Catra gives a shrug, glancing back at the castle. 

"She's okay," she concedes. "Glimmer." 

Adora's eyes widen. Catra and Glimmer used to hate each other. She wonders just what conversations they had aboard Horde Prime's ship, to make Catra change her mind about Glimmer so significantly. 

"You know... Scorpia joined the Princess Alliance. She and Perfuma are out talking to the Bright Moon rebels, but she should be back soon. If you want to talk to her." 

Catra winces, then lets her head fall into her hands. 

"Well, that's going to be a nightmare." She laughs, but there is no mirth in her tone. "And to think I was anxious about seeing _you_ again." 

"Seeing me?" 

"I thought you were going to punch me when I showed up with Sparkles– sorry, Glimmer." Seeing Adora's disapproving gaze, Catra looks away. "Old habits." 

Adora lets out a long sigh. She _had_ felt tempted to punch Catra when she first saw her again, but she'd also wanted to hug her. Ask her if she was all right. Do everything she would usually do upon reuniting with her friends after a difficult battle – and perhaps more. But she can't say any of these things to Catra, not now. Maybe not ever. 

It is only when Catra dares to touch her hand that Adora realizes she is trembling. 

"Um... Are you okay?" Catra asks. 

"I'm so angry at you." 

Catra hisses sharply. "Yeah, that's – a reasonable reaction to have. I can leave–" 

"No!" Adora shouts. The word comes out so suddenly, it surprises even her. "Because I also want to talk to you, and I can't do that if you – stars, Catra, I don't know what to do. There, I said it. Am I supposed to trust you now? After everything you did? I want to, but I..." She staggers to her feet. "I don't know if I can." 

Catra stands up, hugging one arm. Her gaze is fixed on a nearby rosebush, and Adora suspects she is doing anything not to look at her. 

"I wouldn't, if I were you. But I'm not going back to the Horde," she says firmly. "Look, Horde Prime is... Sooner or later, he'll destroy this planet if we don't do something about it. I'm not heartless; I don't want to see that happen." 

"You used to," Adora says, a bitter edge to her tone. Catra finally looks at her, and Adora knows they are both thinking about the same thing: the portal. _I won't let you win. I would rather see the whole world end than let that happen._

"Am I not allowed to change my mind?" 

"You can't just – you need to take responsibility for the things you did!" Adora yells. 

"Why do you think I'm here?" Catra snaps. "To waltz through these gardens surrounded by rainbows and sparkles? I want to do something! I'm sorry, okay?" 

Adora narrows her eyes. A year ago, she would have trusted Catra with her life. At this point? She isn't sure what to believe. Her feelings toward Catra have always been strong. Adora can't help the resentment that swirls in her chest, nor can she deny that beneath that, she still has the impulse to forgive her. But beyond all of it, she wants to ask: _why_? 

"It's a start," Adora says, and leaves it at that. She turns and walks away. For now.


	22. Ask Me No Questions, I Will Tell You No Lies–2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 3! We are so close to that sweet, sweet fluff ;)  
> For @cowboyshe-king on tumblr, who requested fluffy Catradora, plus an appearance from Double Trouble.
> 
> Russian translation available [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8817803/22532285), with beautiful fanart by paleaugustus on tumblr!

Adora is examining battle plans in the war room when Double Trouble returns from doing reconnaissance. At first, Adora doesn't realize they _are_ Double Trouble. Actually, she thinks they’re Catra, because the shapeshifter sidles through the door in the guise of her old friend. 

"Hey, Adora." 

There's a swagger to Catra's step, and Adora is immediately suspicious. They've been getting along more lately, but their friendship is still touch-and-go; they haven't regained that familiar playfulness. Still, she might as well try to be pleasant. 

"Hey." 

Catra smirks and leans in, twisting a lock of Adora's hair around her finger. 

"You look pretty today." 

"H-huh?" Adora swats her hand away. She's probably blushing: not a good thing to do around Catra. That's when the feline blinks, green eyelids closing sideways, and Adora understands. "Double Trouble, what are you _doing_?" 

The shapeshifter cackles. Catra's figure turns into a green and black silhouette, and Double Trouble appears before her in their usual form. 

"The look on your face! Oh, it was precious," they say, wiping away tears. "Catra is one of my better impressions, if I dare say myself. So, when are you going to tell kitten that you like her?" 

"What?" Adora deadpans. 

"Don't try to deny it, darling; it's painfully obvious. That little display a moment ago proves it. Your cheeks went so red–" 

"Okay, get out of the war room." 

Double Trouble looks affronted. 

"But I'm here to report back!" They protest, swinging their tail back and forth. "Don't you want to hear about Horde Prime's plan to access the Heart of Etheria?" 

"The Alliance is meeting here in an hour anyway. Go tell Glimmer so she knows ahead of time; she'll appreciate it." 

"Fine," Double Trouble drawls, pretending to collapse onto the holographic display of Etheria. Adora feels tempted to shove them toward the door. "I understand; you need a moment alone. Don't take too long, darling. In war, time is short." 

When they have finally left the room, Adora heaves a sigh, bracing her hands on the edge of the table. Double Trouble has a way of getting under her skin like few people do, but she supposes that comes with their job description. Actually, the only other person capable of unnerving her so easily is Catra– 

–Who is now standing in the doorway. She glances around the room, perplexed, before her gaze settles on Adora. 

"You're the only one here?" She asks. 

Adora half-expects Catra to leave, but no. She walks over to the display table, choosing a seat that is a respectful distance away. Adora remains stubbornly silent. 

"Double Trouble said there was a meeting in five minutes," Catra says, and Adora is on the verge of screaming internally. _Of course._ "They suggested I come early to get my bearings, since I'm still not used to this place." 

"The war meeting starts in an hour," Adora corrects, "And Double Trouble was just in here." 

Now it's Catra's turn to fall quiet. 

"Classic," she says eventually. 

"Yup." 

Catra drums her nails on the table, biting her lip. 

“Now that I’m here, we might as well talk, right?” 

“I guess.” 

“So… I trained with Perfuma today.” Catra gives a rare smile, one of the few Adora’s seen since she arrived. “I’ve got to admit, she’s pretty scary in combat. I mean, I’ve seen her fight before, since she was at the Battle of Bright Moon. But–“ 

“Stop,” Adora cuts in. 

Catra’s fingers clench around the edge of the table. 

“What did I do wrong this time?” She demands. 

“Nothing; I just didn’t mean that kind of conversation. Catra, we need to talk about us.” 

The smile on Catra’s face turns almost mocking. 

“There’s an “us?” I didn’t realize, since you barely spend any time around me.” 

“Don’t pin everything on me!” Adora protests. Catra’s words shouldn’t hurt, but they do. “I’ve been trying to figure out what to say. Ugh, this is already going wrong.” 

“Stop freaking out,” Catra says, a little more gently. Adora ignores that, because she is physically incapable of not freaking out right now. 

“Look, let’s just – be honest with each other, okay?” She asks. Catra raises a brow, but it looks like she’s listening, so Adora continues. “No more weird evasiveness. No lying. Just the truth.” 

“What if the truth isn't something you want to hear?” 

“That doesn’t matter. It’s still the truth.” 

Catra sighs. Her ears quirk forward, and Adora knows she’s nervous. 

“Okay.” 

“So here’s my question: why did you come here, after you escaped with Glimmer? You could have gone anywhere else.” 

Catra snorts, crossing her arms and giving Adora a look that seems to say, _you really want to start with that?_

“Horde Prime’s conquered most of the galaxy. Where else could I have gone, exactly?” 

“Just answer the question, Catra!” 

“I came here because I know you and your friends would do anything to save the planet, and I want to help.” 

Adora’s eyes widen. Catra’s said as much before, but this time, the implication isn’t lost on her. 

“Does that mean you trust me?” 

“Yeah, Adora. I trust you.” 

“But… Why? I mean, after everything that’s happened…” 

Catra practically stares her down, and Adora knows that her fumbling questions have somehow stumbled upon the real reason, the hidden motivation behind Catra’s presence here. 

“Because I’m in love with you.” 

Adora’s thoughts come screeching to a halt.


	23. Ask Me No Questions, I Will Tell You No Lies–3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of 3! Hope you enjoy :)

“You’re what?” 

Adora gazes at Catra, unable to believe what she’s just heard. Catra – her old friend, then enemy, now unexpected ally – is in love with her. If stranger things hadn’t happened to Adora since she left the Horde, she would have thought this was impossible. 

“Don’t make me say it again,” Catra grumbles. She crosses her arms and shifts her chair so she’s half-turned away from Adora. Her ears are flattened against the side of her head, a sure sign of defensiveness. 

_Maybe she’s pissed off_ , Adora speculates. The tension between them is so thick right now, Adora could have cut it with her sword if it weren’t broken. It occurs to her that Catra looks cute when she’s annoyed, but she’s not going to let the dumbass part of her brain take over right now. 

“ _You’re_ in love with me,” she says, sounding more incredulous than convinced. “You’re _in love_ with me. You’re in love with _me_.” Adora gives a small laugh that sounds more obnoxious than intended. 

So much for not sounding like an idiot. 

“Shut up,” Catra insists. “I _knew_ you were going to be like this.” 

“Like what?” 

“Just… You, with your stupid laugh.” 

“But you like my stupid laugh,” Adora ventures. 

Catra rolls her eyes. 

“Unfortunately.” 

Slowly, Adora gets up and walks over to Catra’s side of the room. She sits down on the chair next to her, which prompts Catra to lean an elbow on the table, resting her chin on the back of her hand. She watches Adora, wary. 

“I thought you hated me,” Adora admits. 

“I thought so, too, for a while. But I was only fooling myself. I was really just angry that you left me behind.” 

“Catra, you know I’m sorry–“ 

“I’m not trying to blame you. I’m just telling you what I thought. I was angry and wasn’t willing to accept that I could leave the Horde.” 

Adora’s gaze softens. 

“I tried to tell you that,” she whispers. 

“Yeah, well… You think I was going to admit that you were right and I was wrong?” 

It’s the first time Catra has smiled since they started talking, and that makes Adora smile, too. 

“No,” Adora concedes. “But why were you so hung up on leading the Horde? When we were kids, I would have never thought that was something you wanted.” 

Shrugging, Catra finally turns her chair to face Adora’s. “It wasn’t really about leading the Horde,” she says. “It was about finding a place where I was needed. Somewhere I belonged. But I pushed away everyone who tried to help me, and I sought out recognition from people who… Weren’t worth it.” 

“Like Shadow Weaver?” 

“And Hordak,” Catra grumbles, hiding her hands in her lap. “I wish I had listened to Scorpia. And you.” 

Adora shakes her head, because now she knows: it wasn’t that simple. 

“I shouldn’t have run off to become She-Ra. I didn’t even think about how that would affect you. I just… Chased my destiny, figuring it was the right thing to do. And it turns out that She-Ra was part of an evil First Ones weapon all along.” 

Sighing, Adora thinks back to everything that happened in the Crystal Castle. How she broke the sword, its shards scattering across the floor of the First Ones ruin, Light Hope’s voice, echoing in her head: _Thank you_. Everything changed in that moment. 

“But that was just the sword,” Catra corrects her. “You’re still She-Ra.” 

“Whatever that means.” 

“It means you’re going to save this planet. And I’m going to help… If you’ll let me.” 

Adora feels her heart do flips inside her chest, and for the first time in a while, they aren’t out of fear or nervousness. She hadn’t been expecting any of this from Catra – at least, not sincerely. Watching her old friend, Adora wonders what to make of her. In some ways, she’s the same Catra that Adora has always known. Yet she’s taken on new qualities, and Adora can tell it’s more than just an outfit change. Catra is responsible, self-aware, even compassionate. She’s not the friend Adora left behind in the Horde; she’s more than that. 

And that’s good, because Adora doesn’t just want to be friends. 

“I think I understand now.” 

Catra scoffs, sitting cross-legged on the chair. 

“Do you?” 

Adora nods, because it isn’t just Catra that she understands; it’s also herself. She stands up and leans in close, gripping the armrests of Catra’s chair. Frowning, Catra tilts her head up to meet Adora, a defiant gleam in her eyes. But her tail flails in the air, giving her away. 

“Are you nervous?” Adora asks. 

“Yeah.” 

“Why?” 

“Instinct, I guess,” Catra says with a shrug. “I’m used to being nervous around you.” 

“Like a good nervous or a bad nervous?” 

“Both. And you’re kind of hovering over me–“ 

“I love you, Catra.” 

Catra squeezes her eyes shut, as if she doesn’t believe Adora will be there when she opens them again. Of course, she is, yet Catra offers a stunned laugh. Adora smiles softly and presses her forehead to Catra’s, tangling her fingers in her hair. Carefully, Catra returns the gesture. Her features soften into a portrait of contentment. 

“Don’t say that unless you mean it.” 

“I mean it!” 

Adora laughs, because doesn’t Catra realize that _this_ – not becoming Force Captain, not being She-Ra, not saving the world – is what she’s wanted all along? But Catra gives a mischievous smile, and Adora knows she’s fallen into one of her traps yet again. 

“Then prove it,” Catra whispers. 

So Adora closes the space between them with a kiss, and she does. 

***

**One Hour Later**

“I love you, baby,” Adora murmurs, when she thinks no one else is listening. 

(They’re in the middle of a war meeting, though, so everyone else has to listen.) 

“Ugh, be quiet,” giggles Catra, curling her tail around Adora’s waist. 

“Is this what I brought Catra to the Rebellion for?” Glimmer grumbles. “Who can I blame for this?” 

Double Trouble raises their hand. 

“I believe you mean, who do you have to thank for this _stunning_ romantic alliance?” 

“Not you,” Catra and Adora say in unison. 

Sighing, Double Trouble slumps back into their seat. 

“Everyone’s a critic.” 

Adora smiles as the meeting – and life – goes on. She could never ignore Catra for very long, after all.


	24. The Hufflepuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Hogwarts AU, inspired by Noelle's tweet about Hufflepuff!Catra and Slytherin!Adora.
> 
> Requested by l-egionaire and infraredalexx on tumblr.

“Hufflepuff!” 

“What?” Catra shrieks, her voice drowned out by the chorus of cheers from the Hufflepuff table. Adora, still in line, is applauding politely, even though Catra can tell that she’s trying not to burst into laughter. Catra wants to hide her face, but all eyes in the Great Hall are on her. “Oh, no,” she whispers to the sorting hat. “You made me sit here for six minutes to give me _that_?” 

“You did not object,” murmurs the hat, so only she can hear. Catra glares up at it, not budging from the stool, even though the next student is waiting to be sorted. If this dumb hat doesn’t re-sort her, she’s going to drop out of Hogwarts before her first year even begins. Forget school; she’ll steal a motorbike and become a rogue witch. 

“I want you to sort me again,” she thinks. 

“You know, there’s nothing wrong with Hufflepuff. It’s a perfectly nice house. The nicest, in fact-“ 

Catra hisses under her breath. 

“Sort me again,” she demands. 

“Fine,” the hat relents, taking a moment before it calls out, even more loudly, “HUFFLEPUFF!” 

The Hufflepuff table cheers again; this time, Adora doubles over with laughter; and Catra pulls the hat over her eyes. 

“Not into the _same house_!” 

“You didn’t specify,” the hat quips. 

_Damn_ , Catra thinks, _this hat is a witch with a b–_

“Oh, dear,” murmurs Professor Angella, taking a small step toward Catra. “Do we have a hat stall?” 

“No!” Catra says hurriedly, not wanting to draw even more attention to herself. “W-we don’t.” Privately, at the hat, she thinks, “Watch out. I’ll be back for you.” 

“I’m sure you will,” the hat muses. As Catra finally takes it off, the last thing she hears is, “…Hufflepuff.” 

***

Catra and Adora hurry through the Hogwarts dungeon, clutching their cauldrons and other supplies. Their first lesson of the school year is about to begin. The Hufflepuffs and Slytherins have class together, which is exciting, but things would be even better if they could actually find the classroom. Adora ought to know, since she’s a Slytherin, but she’s still getting the hang of navigating the dungeons. 

“Oh, where are we?” Adora shouts. 

“I don’t know,” Catra says, “But I think we’re gonna be late for class–“ 

Turning the corner, they nearly run into Octavia, the scary Slytherin prefect. 

“No running in the halls, firsties!” Octavia bellows. 

Catra yelps, but Adora clears her throat and asks, “Er… Octavia, do you know where the potions classroom is?” 

The tall girl with turquoise hair sighs and points at the far end of the hall. 

“It’s over there. Hurry; I think your class already started. But no running,” she snarls, before walking away. 

They continue down the hall. Catra turns to Adora and gives a small laugh; she’s turned white as a ghost. 

“Don’t look at me like that!” Adora protests. “Octavia’s terrifying.” 

“But you stood your ground against her. That was pretty cool.” 

Adora grins. 

“You think?” 

Catra nods. She’s glad Octavia isn’t _her_ house prefect. 

Still, Adora’s lucky. Catra wishes she could be in the same house as her instead of Hufflepuff. It’s not that she’s particularly drawn to Slytherin, although they do get a common room with a cool underwater view of the Black Lake. Catra just doesn’t feel like a Hufflepuff. Sure, some of her house’s traits apply: she’s loyal and hardworking, and she’d rather play fair than not. But everyone in Hufflepuff is so nice – _too_ nice. It’s a little creepy, actually. Catra’s waiting for one of them to crack; she thinks it’ll be Perfuma, the second year who meditates every morning at dawn and talks to the birds outside the common room window. 

“I just can’t believe you got sorted into Slytherin,” Catra grumbles, stomping two feet ahead of Adora. “And I’m in bloody Hufflepuff.” 

“Except our ghost is the bloody baron,” Adora corrects. “And you’ve got–“ 

“The fat friar; don’t remind me,” snarls Catra. “He floated through Scorpia’s body at dinner yesterday and nearly gave me a heart attack. I wish we could sit wherever we wanted at meal times, instead of having to eat with the rest of our house.” 

“Well, there’s no rule that says you can’t sit with the Slytherins. It would be weird, but–“ 

“I don’t want to sit with _the Slytherins_ ; I want to sit with you.” 

Adora’s amused expression softens. 

“You know we’re gonna be best friends forever, right?” 

“Yeah,” Catra concedes. 

“Even if you are in Hufflepuff,” Adora adds with a wink. 

“Hey!” 

They laugh and start to run, forgetting Octavia’s reprimand, and finally make it to the classroom. Luckily, they’re still early. Catra and Adora take their seats in the front row, starting to set up their potions supplies. Adora starts rambling about some kids she met in Gryffindor house, a girl with sparkly hair and a boy with heart-shaped earrings, but Catra is only half-listening. 

She’s still thinking about the sorting hat. _You did not object_ , it had said, after it placed her into Hufflepuff. 

Catra sighs. _It’s too late for that,_ she figures, looking down at her yellow and black striped tie. She’s a Hufflepuff now. But so what? Being a Hufflepuff doesn’t have to mean anything – or rather, it doesn’t have to mean what everyone else says it means. So what if Hufflepuffs have a reputation for being too nice? Or mushy? Or pushovers? That’s not the kind of person she is, but the hat still sorted her into Hufflepuff. 

Feeling a surge of determination, Catra decides she’s going to make the most of it. 

She’s going to be the roughest, toughest, most _un-Hufflepuff_ Hufflepuff that Hogwarts has ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catra goes on to join the Hufflepuff Quidditch team as their star beater and scare everyone within a 500-foot radius


	25. Battle Planning and Board Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer and Bow fall asleep together after a long rebellion meeting.
> 
> For darkmasterofcupcakes on Tumblr, who requested a Glow fic! This was inspired by Noelle's [artwork](https://twitter.com/Gingerhazing/status/1230318274086232068).

The rebellion meeting runs late, as usual. 

It’s ten-thirty at night, and Queen Angella is in the midst of discussing battle formations with Commander Corona. The rest of the attendees have long since ceased paying attention – or, at least, Princess Glimmer has. Casually, Glimmer glances around the war table; the other commanders have started to let their exhaustion show, and her mother’s guards blink back bleary expressions. Across the table, Princess Netossa and Princess Spinnerella are chatting about their weekly game night. Glimmer yawns under her breath, then turns to her best friend Bow with a grin. 

“It seems that my mom no longer cares about my bedtime,” she jokes. 

“You have a bedtime?” Bow whispers. 

“Obviously not anymore, but it was eight-thirty until I turned thirteen.” 

Bow falls quiet, considering this. 

“I haven’t had a bedtime since I was seven,” he says eventually. 

“You’re an early bird; you wouldn’t have needed one anyway.” Glimmer cracks her knuckles, then knocks her fists together as if to emphasize the difference between her and Bow. “I live for the night.” 

“Uh-huh.” 

“This is cutting into our board game night,” Glimmer mutters. She and Bow have a weekly tradition. Every Friday, they play board games together. No matter what else is going on, they find a way to keep the custom going. Sometimes the games are short; other times, they last late into the night. What matters is that they happen at all. It’s a promise that Glimmer and Bow will always have time for each other, that they’ll be friends forever. 

“Do you think your mom would notice if we snuck out of the room?” 

“Probably.” 

“–And that concludes our meeting for today,” Angella calls, her voice rising above the general chatter in the war room. “Not that anyone has been paying attention for the past five minutes,” she adds. “You’re all dismissed.” 

***

“Yes! Board game time!” Glimmer laughs, teleporting around her room and finally landing on her bed. “What should we play?” She shouts down at Bow, who is examining the many board games on Glimmer’s shelves. 

“What about _Sea-Snakes and Ladders_?” 

“That’s too easy!” Glimmer frowns. “I’m trying to stay awake, not fall asleep. Pick a challenging one!” 

Bow sighs. 

“ _Risk_?” 

“Hits too close to home.” 

“ _Potatograms_.” 

Glimmer snaps her fingers, and sparkles dance around her hand. 

“That’s it.” 

Bow yawns into his elbow and tucks the potato-shaped game pouch under one arm, then hops up the floating steps that lead to Glimmer’s bed. She watches him, lying on her stomach, a curious twinkle in her eye. Sometimes, now that she and Bow are older, Glimmer wonders if he looks at her differently, as more than a friend. (The way she looks at him, when no one else is around.) 

“All right, let’s do this!” Bow cheers. 

Glimmer cannot help but smile. 

***

It takes about three minutes and seven words, one badly misspelled, for Glimmer and Bow to fall asleep. 

***

At eleven o’clock, Angella makes her way to Glimmer’s room. Her daughter had left her shawl in the war room, draped across the back of her chair. Angella runs the fabric between her fingers, smiling to herself. Her daughter is impulsive; she flits between being overenthusiastic and easily bored; and she forgets her things everywhere, but she has a good heart. 

_Just like her father_ , is the underlying thought. The older Glimmer becomes, the more she resembles Angella’s late husband Micah. She wishes he could be here to see how much his daughter has grown. 

Gently, Angella opens Glimmer’s door. Her daughter is sure to still be awake, playing a board game with Bow or watching him perform magic tricks. (Angella loves that boy.) 

“Glimmer, are you in here? Glimmer?” 

Angella flaps her wings once, rising into the air, and scans the room, her gaze coming to rest on Glimmer’s bed. _Oh_ , she thinks, lips curling into a smile. There are Glimmer and Bow, surrounded by pillows, both snoring softly. Angella doesn’t disturb them. She floats down to the ground, heads toward the door, and closes it gently behind her. Unbidden, the memory of her husband – of her and Micah, in the early years of their courtship – drifts through Angella’s mind. 

She couldn't help but notice how Glimmer and Bow had fallen asleep – _almost_ , but not quite – in each other’s arms.


	26. The Slow Dance of Being in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even when they’re alone and don’t have a care in the world, Glimmer asks herself: _Is Mermista happy with me?_
> 
> For anon on tumblr, who requested Glimmermista! This was so much fun to write.

Some people just go together. 

There’s the old Etherian saying that “opposites attract,” and Glimmer knows it to be true. Take her friendship with Bow: since they were kids, he’s been the earth to her air. When her ideas threaten to run away with her, he’s the rock that holds her steady. They’re perfect opposites; they stick together, like jam and almond butter. 

There’s also the saying that “birds of a feather flock together,” which explains Glimmer and Adora. The more time they spend together, the more Glimmer realizes how similar they are. They’re both likely to leap into action, to struggle with perfectionism, to trust other people even when it’s hard. Glimmer couldn’t imagine her life without Adora as her friend. 

Neither of these sayings describes Glimmer and Mermista. As people go, the two princesses are not complete opposites, but they’re also not very similar. Glimmer is bubbly, while Mermista is chill. They both care deeply for their families and friends. They each have a certain spikiness, but that’s not enough to explain why they get along; actually, it would imply the opposite. 

And yet Mermista and Glimmer have been dating for three months. 

It’s a weird thing for Glimmer to acknowledge, because none of their friends expected them to become a couple. (Well, Catra did. But Catra is annoyingly intuitive, and Glimmer doesn’t want to inflate her ego by recognizing that she’s right.) As a matter of fact, Glimmer isn’t sure when she started falling for Mermista. Was it love at first sight? Not really, although Glimmer is bi as hell and thought Mermista was gorgeous from the get-go. Was it during the war against the Horde? No, because Glimmer was too focused on protecting Etheria. So it must have been afterward, in the calm after the storm, during those lazy moments when Glimmer and her friends could finally relax and get to know each other not as fellow warriors, but as people. Glimmer didn’t fall hard and fast for Mermista; she fell in love over time, without anything to rush her. 

That almost makes it scarier. 

***

Glimmer remembers one time, early on, when she knew she was in love with Mermista. It was at the start of their relationship, about six months after the war ended. They were sitting under a starfruit tree in the Bright Moon garden, holding hands and talking about – of all things – Adora and Catra. 

“Are you sure they weren’t dating back in the Horde?” Mermista asked. 

“Pretty sure. Adora told me she just pined after Catra for years.” 

Mermista snorted and shook her head. 

“That’s lame,” she declared. “When you like someone, you’ve got to say it.” 

“Are you trying to tell me something?” Glimmer teased. Mermista gave her a light shove. 

“Yeah, I’m saying I like you, dumbass –“ 

At that moment, a starfruit fell onto Mermista’s head. 

“ _Ow_ –“ 

“Mermista, are you okay?” Glimmer asked, reaching for her. She expected her girlfriend to wince and turn away, but Mermista didn’t; her hands found Glimmer’s, and they huddled close together. Glimmer’s eyes were wide, almost baffled. Leaning her head on Glimmer’s shoulder, Mermista’s scowl dissolved into a warm laugh. 

“That was so badly timed.” 

And in that moment, Glimmer couldn’t help but smile. _Damn it_ , she thought, _I love this girl._

***

Sometimes Glimmer feels insecure, and she wonders if she’s doing things right. There’s no specific reason why she feels that way; it’s more of a general uncertainty. Before Mermista, Glimmer never had a real girlfriend (or boyfriend). Mermista had Sea Hawk, who is still her best friend, and she and Perfuma dated back when they were fighting the Horde. But Glimmer can’t feel insecure about Sea Hawk, because 1) he’s a giant dork; and 2) Glimmer is his friend, and she loves him. She isn’t concerned about Perfuma, who came to her when Glimmer and Mermista first started dating and told her not to worry. In a sense, the person she’s most nervous about is Mermista herself. Even when they’re alone and don’t have a care in the world, Glimmer asks herself: _Is Mermista happy with me?_

Well, Glimmer has never been one to shy away from tough situations, so she decides to ask Mermista. 

One evening, after a dinner date in Salineas City, they end up in the courtyard of Mermista’s palace, watching the sun set and feeding fish to Mermista’s pet dolphin, Sea-Ra. 

“So,” Mermista ventures, “Dinner was nice.” 

“It was,” Glimmer murmurs. She has been trying (and failing) to shift the course of their conversation for the past ten minutes. Stars help her; she’s more nervous than she expected. “Hey, I’m still not over this guy’s name,” she ends up saying. “He’s a boy, but you named him Sea-Ra?” 

“Yeah. Because Sea-Ra’s fabulous, and so is he,” Mermista says, by way of explanation. She tosses another fish into the pond where Sea-Ra does flips, swishing his tail back and forth happily. 

“That makes sense. I thought _you_ were Sea-Ra, though.” 

Mermista turns to Glimmer with a steadfast smile. 

“Anyone can be Sea-Ra.” 

Coming from Mermista, the Princess of the Oceans, that sounds a lot more meaningful than it is, and damned if Glimmer doesn’t blush. She stands on her tiptoes and ruffles Mermista’s hair. 

“You’re cute.” 

“Shut up,” Mermista retorts. “You’re cute.” 

“ _Ughhh_ , shut up,” Glimmer says, imitating her. Mermista gives an incredulous look and pokes Glimmer in the side, where she’s most ticklish. 

(Then Glimmer gets distracted, and she forgets her worries for a while.) 

When they get tired of chasing each other around the palace grounds, Mermista wraps an arm around Glimmer’s shoulders, and they fall into step together. Glimmer holds onto Mermista’s waist, delighted. She feels like she’s just recharged under the moonstone and gotten an energy boost. 

“Don’t you think it’s weird that we ended up together?” 

“Heh… Yeah,” Glimmer admits. “I mean, when we first met, you thought my name was Twinkle.” 

Mermista blushes. 

“In my defense, I am _really_ bad with names.” She drags out the “r” in really, so much that it sounds like the word has two syllables. “I know your name now.” 

“I should hope so!” 

Her girlfriend laughs, but Glimmer bites her lip. Suddenly, her old worries resurface. Where is Mermista going with this? Does she think that dating Glimmer is weird? Would she rather not be dating her? 

“Glimmer? What’s on your mind?” 

“Huh?” Glimmer’s so in her own head, it takes her a second to process the question. “Oh…” 

“Are you okay?” 

She lets go of Mermista and stops walking. 

“Am I a good girlfriend?” 

“What?” Mermista rests a hand on her hip, looking confused. “What do you mean?” 

“I just –“ Glimmer is almost embarrassed by the question. “You know how you’re the first girlfriend I’ve ever had? Well, sometimes I wonder if I’m doing things right.” 

Mermista steps closer, tilting Glimmer’s chin up with the tips of her fingers. _Oh, fuck._ There’s a particular look in Mermista’s eyes, and Glimmer feels a whole flight of butterflies take wing inside her stomach. 

“Babe, you definitely do things right.” 

“T-that’s not what I meant!” Glimmer insists. She doesn’t want to get distracted. “What I’m asking is, am I the right person for you to be with?” 

“ _I_ think so,” says Mermista. She still looks amused, and Glimmer wants to kiss that stupid smirk off her face, but she hasn’t gotten over her worries yet. 

“So you don’t feel like there’s something missing, when we’re together?” 

For the first time, worry drifts across Mermista’s face. 

“No. Do you?” 

“No!” Glimmer shouts. “Look, I just get nervous sometimes, because I don’t have a lot of experience being a girlfriend, and I thought maybe–“ 

“–That means I’m not happy with you.” 

Glimmer nods, shuffling her feet. 

“It’s stupid, I know…” 

“It’s not stupid.” Mermista shakes her head. “It’s normal. Have you considered that sometimes I feel that way, too?” 

_Honestly, no_ , Glimmer thinks. She loves spending time with Mermista. Maybe it’s unusual that they’re dating, but she’s never given a second thought as to whether they should be. 

“Why would you feel that way?” 

“Because I’m the first person you’ve ever been with,” Mermista says. “I want to be good to you. Like, a good girlfriend, who’s there for you. I know I’m not great at showing I care.” 

“But you are,” Glimmer says, holding out a hand. Mermista takes it without hesitation, and Glimmer doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry. She’d been so absorbed in her own worries, it hadn’t occurred to her that Mermista might have the same concerns. “Spending time with you… It makes me so happy. I feel safe. I don’t want to be with anyone other than you.” 

“That’s how I feel about you.” Mermista squeezes her hand. “So neither of us should really be worrying, right?” 

Glimmer shakes her head. She isn’t, not anymore. 

“This is just like in _Mer-Mystery: The Coral-Crossed Lovers_ , where the main characters–“ 

“You dork,” Glimmer gasps, clinging to her. “I love you.” 

It’s not the first time Glimmer has said it, but something about the moment makes it feel new. Mermista tucks a lock of Glimmer’s hair behind one ear and kisses her so softly that Glimmer leans in, pursuing the kiss. They end up sprawled on the grass, tangled up in each other’s arms, laughing breathily as they gaze at one another. 

“I love you, too,” Mermista says. 

“I know you do.” 

And it’s Glimmer’s own words that make her realize she doesn’t have to worry. It doesn’t matter that she and Mermista are an unexpected pair, or that Mermista is her first girlfriend. Love is a slow dance, and both partners need to trust each other. More than that, Glimmer has to trust herself. She knows how she feels about Mermista, and she can trust Mermista when she says, _That’s how I feel about you._

“Listen, Glimmer, I wanted to ask you something.” 

“What is it?” 

“My dad’s back from his trip to Plumeria, and we’re having dinner together. I thought maybe you’d like to join us?” 

“That sounds nice, but I don’t want to intrude on your father-daughter dinner. I know that’s important to you.” 

“Don’t worry. What I’m asking is, do you want to meet my dad?” 

“Huh?” Glimmer tilts her head. “I’ve already met your dad.” 

“ _Ughhhhh_.” Mermista gives her a long look, one that Glimmer has learned to recognize as affectionate. “I know you have. I mean, as my girlfriend.” 

“Oh,” Glimmer whispers. That’s right; with the Princess Alliance still working to rebuild Etheria after the war against the Horde, Glimmer hasn’t had a proper conversation with Mermista’s father since they started dating. She wasn’t even sure if King Mercia knew that Glimmer was dating his daughter. _Stars, he must think I’m so uncivilized for taking this long to talk to him –_

But Mermista’s gaze stops Glimmer’s thoughts from racing. She doesn’t look nervous or annoyed. _She’s excited_ , Glimmer realizes. 

“You really want me to meet him.” 

“I think you guys would get along. He was a big part of the original Princess Alliance, you know.” 

“Let’s do it,” Glimmer decides. “Mermista, I would love to meet your dad.” 

Mermista beams, and Glimmer knows that she understands. What Glimmer’s really saying is, _You matter to me. I’d do anything for you._ They may not be opposites or birds of a feather, but she and Mermista still go together, and that’s all they need.


	27. Not So Lost After All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perfuma tries not to get lost when she visits Huntara in the Crimson Waste.

Leave it to Perfuma to get lost in… Well, the Valley of the Lost.

She’s been wandering around the city for ages, searching for Huntara. Technically, Perfuma is here on behalf of the Princess Alliance; Glimmer had asked her to check in with Huntara and see how her quest to reclaim the Crimson Waste was going. Still, Perfuma would have been lying if she said she wasn’t looking forward to seeing Huntara again. They’d only spent a day in each other’s company, but Perfuma felt like they had bonded during their time together. Huntara is brave, strong, and loyal. Who else could have helped her survive the Crimson Waste?

Right now, though, Perfuma is starting to think she won’t be able to find Huntara at all. She wanders down a busy city street, kicking up dust with her sandals. Maybe she should ask someone where Huntara is? But the prospect of talking to the locals, who survey her with scary glances, is disconcerting.

“Oh, I should have sent a message in advance,” Perfuma huffs. “Shoot–“

“Well, look who it is.”

Perfuma whirls around, recognizing that voice immediately. It’s Huntara, standing in the middle of the street with a smirk on her face. Her hair’s pulled back into the usual long white ponytail, and she looks as good as ever in her gold-and-purple shorts and jacket. _Finally_. Perfuma had started to think she would never find her.

“Hey there, flower girl.”

“Huntara!” Perfuma shouts, running into her arms. Huntara lifts Perfuma up and whirls her around.

“What, no “desert rose?””

“I thought you didn’t like that nickname.”

“I’m just teasing you,” Huntara says, chuckling.

“Oh, it is _so_ good to see your face,” Perfuma sighs.

“How’ve you been?”

“Honestly? I’m a little rattled. Every time I go to the Crimson Waste, I get lost on the way, chased by sand snakes, and attacked by cacti.”

Huntara pats her shoulder sympathetically.

“Looks like you survived. I knew you were tough, flower girl.”

Perfuma blushes and links her arm with Huntara’s. To her surprise, Huntara doesn’t pull away. She thought the other woman would be concerned about maintaining her tough reputation, but it seems she’s open to a little tenderness.

“So, have you reclaimed the Crimson Waste for the Rebellion?”

Huntara punches the air in triumph.

“Yes! Huntara’s back on top, and we’re ready to fight the Horde.”

“I can’t believe you talk about yourself in the third person.”

“Well…” She hesitates, thinking, then turns a charming smile on Perfuma. “You would, too, if you were me.”

“Maybe I would,” Perfuma quips. “You do have quite the status here.”

Huntara narrows her eyes, giving Perfuma a very intent look. The princess feels a little dizzy with worry – though maybe that’s the heat, or the fact that Perfuma thinks Huntara is so attractive, she wants to swoon. But has Perfuma done something wrong?

“Flower girl, are you flirting with me?” Huntara demands.

“I– I might be.” Perfuma’s words come out in a squeak.

At that, Huntara blinks. She clearly hadn’t expected Perfuma to be so frank. But Perfuma can be brave, too, whether she’s fighting the Horde or confronting her feelings.

All of a sudden, Huntara starts to laugh.

“Oh, I thought I was imagining things,” she says, grinning at Perfuma. “You know, I meant to tell you when we met: you’re pretty special.”

Perfuma beams like a sunflower reaching for the sky.

“Thank you, Huntara.”

“Hey, there’s a good salad place a couple minutes from here. You want to get something to eat?”

“I’d love that – they have _salad_ _places_ here now?”

“Yeah _._ This is the new-and-improved Valley of the Lost.”

Perfuma giggles, and she and Huntara continue down the street. Maybe Perfuma can get used to the Crimson Waste, with a guide to help her along the way.


	28. The Birthday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for my She-Ra Season 5 Countdown Celebration. Hope you enjoy! We've got a week until Season 5 premieres. :D
> 
> At her 13th birthday party, Frosta has a conversation with her most unexpected guest.

Frosta remembers the last birthday she celebrated with her parents. It was her ninth, and the three of them ate ice cream cake while watching fireworks from the castle windows. She received many gifts, as princesses always do, but her favorite was a unicorn plushie she creatively named “Horsey.” That was the best birthday of her life.

Then things changed. Her parents went south, to aid some of the smaller kingdoms that were battling the Horde. They never came back.

 _Bombs_ , one of her advisors had told her, with a bowed head and tears in his eyes. That word would haunt Frosta’s nightmares for years. Even now, when she hears it, she flinches.

So Frosta became the ruler of the Kingdom of Snows. With the help of her advisors, she managed to keep her kingdom neutral in the fight against the Horde for over two years.

But things changed again. A _lot_ , this time.

Now, Frosta is turning 13. She celebrates her birthday with the Princess Alliance and other members of the Rebellion, including a real unicorn – although his name is Swift Wind, and he definitely doesn’t like being called “Horsey.” They all share a giant fruit tart that Perfuma made for the occasion. The Horde is no more.Yet it’s precisely the Horde that’s on her mind, because Frosta has a strange guest at her birthday party.

Entrapta brought him. Frosta later learns that everyone told her not to, but – well, it’s Entrapta. She isn’t angry, though. Actually, she’s been waiting for four years to talk to him.

He is sitting alone at the far end of Frosta’s dining table. Entrapta’s gone off to talk to Bow, leaving him alone. This is Frosta’s opportunity. She strides over, before anyone can stop her, and takes the chair beside his.

“Hordak.”

His gaze snaps over to her, and she finds herself face-to-face with the red eyes that she’s only ever confronted at a distance, on the battlefield.

“Princess Frosta,” he murmurs in a gravelly voice. “…Happy birthday.”

“Thanks. Are you enjoying yourself?”

The former dictator and conqueror of Etheria fixes her with an unamused stare. Maybe that’s answer enough, but Hordak continues:

“Do you really care whether I am?”

“Yeah. I don’t want you to feel bad at my birthday party.”

His eyes widen slightly, and he nods.

“Hm. It is a nice gathering. I am… Unused to this sort of thing. Princess Entrapta says that parties are a good opportunity to observe people, so that is what I have been doing.”

“What have you noticed?”

Hordak’s bat-like ears lift slightly.

“Your friends are kind. They get along even with Fo – former Force Captain Catra, who was once their enemy.”

Frosta shrugs, glancing over her shoulder at the others. They politely avoid her gaze, even though she can tell that Adora and Glimmer were just watching her in concern. But she’s looking at Catra. The girl who ruined Princess Prom, who destroyed Frosta’s castle and gave her nightmares about _bombs_ for months, who dug up Frosta’s worst fears when she finally thought she’d gotten over them. That girl is now chatting with the rest of the Princess Alliance, playfully shoving Bow as he makes a joke about her tail. She doesn’t remind Frosta of the Catra from before.

“People change,” she tells Hordak.

He furrows his brow. Frosta has the impression that he’s studying her, maybe trying to figure out who _she_ is.

“Is that why you came to talk to me? You would like to see if I’ve… Changed?”

She takes a deep breath, forcing herself to look at him.

“No. I wanted to tell you that the Horde killed my parents, almost four years ago. You probably know that. King Freeze and Queen Iceis. They died when your army bombed a southern village. They were providing aid; they hadn’t even come to fight. I wanted to say that – that for a long time, I was angry at you, and I blamed you for every bad thing that happened to me. But now, I…” Frosta holds back a sob. “I – I can’t forget what happened. But I want you to know that I forgive you.”

Hordak starts to say something, but the words don’t come out.

“…Why?” He asks eventually.

“Entrapta told me about how you grew up. With Horde Prime. I don’t think that excuses the bad things you did, but it kind of explains them.”

Once more, Hordak’s gaze turns cold.

“That doesn’t tell me why you would forgive me. Or be talking to me now.” He shakes his head. “I believe you are right to be angry. I am not what you and your friends call a good person.”

Frosta purses her lips, thinking.

“Maybe not. But it doesn’t seem like you’ve had the chance to be one.”

At that, Hordak’s seems to deflate. His shoulders sag; he seems tired.

“I am helping in Salineas, with the… Relief efforts.”

“Really?”

“Yes. But that doesn’t make me feel like a good person,” he mutters. “It makes me confused. Either I think I ought to conquer the place, or–“

He falls silent, as if the very idea is shameful for him to utter.

“Or what?”

“Or I am sick to my stomach about what my brother and I did,” he hisses.

Frosta shifts her chair closer to his. She remembers something her mother used to say, that nothing is ever clear-cut in the world. There are always facets we cannot see, hidden sides to people and things that don’t reveal themselves until later, if at all. She tells Hordak so.

“I think that’s how you’re supposed to feel. Confused. Like, when I met Scorpia, I couldn’t believe how nice she was, even though she was part of the Horde.”

“Scorpia still calls me Lord Hordak at times.”

“Old habits die hard,” Frosta says, even though it sounds trite. “But they can die.”

Hordak sighs, frowning at her.

“I do not know what to say to you,” he admits.

“…You like science, right?”

“…Yes.”

“Tell me about what you and Entrapta are working on.”

So he does. It’s an imperfect conversation, but it’s a start. Frosta holds out that hope of a new beginning to Hordak, and he takes it. She wonders what her parents would think, but she decides that doesn’t matter. What does is how she feels, sitting at the table with this unexpected guest, at her 13th birthday party.

She’s content. She is alive.

_“Love your younger self and let them die.” – Noelle Stevenson_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. <3 Comments and kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> [Catradora playlist on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3VU8EIqr9gtECOsntTr32C?si=vp6IqiKgRA6pCQfQJeapHQ) || Follow me on [Tumblr](https://tolstoyevskywrites.tumblr.com) for more She-Ra silliness!


End file.
